


60 segundos

by killyourself



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourself/pseuds/killyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un minuto consiste en 60 segundos, un solo segundo es decisivo… este es uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Un minuto consiste en 60 segundos, cada uno conteniendo opciones incontables, posibilidades, decisiones de las cuales sólo una puede emerger.

Un día tiene 86.4000 segundos, una hora 360 segundos, un minuto 60 segundos, un solo segundo es decisivo. Este es uno de ellos.

Tu vida puede cambiar en sólo uno de esos incontables segundos, nuevas posibilidades, nuevas tramas, nuevos desafíos, nuevas experiencias, nuevas personas, nuevos amores…

Una semana consiste en 604.800 segundos.

Un mes en 2.629.746 segundos.

Un año en 31.556.926 segundos.

Diez años en 315.569.260 segundos.

Una vida entera consiste en 2.366.820.000 segundos.

Cada uno conteniendo opciones incontables, posibilidades y decisiones de las cuales sólo una puede emerger.

Cada una con la habilidad de crear una vida, y borrar otra.

Un minuto consiste en 60 segundos, un solo segundo es decisivo… este es uno de ellos. 

 


	2. Capítulo I

La escuela de Ingeniería de la Universidad de Cornell. Una universidad privada ubicada en el barrio universitario de Nueva York, la más prestigiosa de todas, la particularidad que la diferencia de las demás escuelas de Ingeniería es que escoge a sus alumnos uno a uno. Sólo los mejores, sólo los más inteligentes, sólo los que realmente tienen un futuro dentro del campo de la ingeniería pueden entrar ahí.

Algunos pagan su escolaridad, otros son becados.

Algunos desearon durante toda su vida estudiar ahí, otros… otros son impulsados por sus padres para cumplir el sueño que ellos no pudieron cumplir.

 

En el segundo grupo me encuentro yo, Gerard Way, 23 años, cursando segundo año de Ingeniería informática en esa cárcel sin barrotes. Despierto a las seis, me duermo a las dos. Como cosas instantáneas, tomo mucho café para mantenerme despierto, últimamente las anfetaminas se han vuelto unas buenas amigas a la hora de concentrarme para poder cursar debidamente.

 

Estudiar algo que no te gusta es una mierda, lo odio, realmente lo hago. Pero aquí estoy. Mi madre y padre de oficios humildes y sueños grandes trabajan cada día para pagar las matrículas. La beca sólo cubre el arancel mensual.

 

Mi presente es este, estudio algo que no me gusta, vivo en un lugar asqueroso, esta casa de acogida para estudiantes dónde tienen sexo y se drogan cada noche, mañana y tarde. Estoy lejos de mi familia y amigos, todo por no hacer mis propias elecciones.

 

Recuerdo que cuando tenía once años, un 17 de septiembre durante el receso entre matemáticas y la clase de geografía. Mi profesor de arte me encontró en el pasillo, traía mi último trabajo en sus manos, una sonrisa en el rostro y un sobre bajo el brazo, se sentó junto a mí y me preguntó qué quería ser cuando creciera. “Feliz.” Respondí yo sin titubear. Él dijo que podía ser feliz si tomaba buenas decisiones, que tenía futuro como artista, que mis dibujos eran geniales, que tenía alma de artista. Me impulso y durante una semana me dediqué a pintar y a dibujar.

 

Durante una semana fui feliz.

Pero el 21 de septiembre, después de llegar a casa eso cambió. Yo iba contento a terminar con un proyecto que había dejado a medias cuando me encontré con mamá en mi cuarto, estaba quemando en mi pequeño basurero cada lienzo, el aire estaba impregnado con pintura fresca y en una bolsa tenía cada instrumento que pude haber utilizado para crear arte. “Encontré tu examen de Literatura, obtuviste una B” dijo ella, utilizando eso como excusa para seguir arrebatándome cada sueño que podría tener. “Si quieres entrar a la escuela de ingeniería tienes que esforzarte y conseguir A en todo”

Yo no quería entrar a la escuela de ingeniería, ella quería.

Yo quería ser un artista.

 

— Way, Gerard Way.

Me alcé de mi banco al instante, un par de miradas me siguieron por el camino hacia el escritorio del profesor. Abracé mi mochila cuando llegué dónde él y simplemente esperé, el hombre calvo bajó la mirada a los exámenes repartidos por su escritorio y luego me extendió el que tenía mi nombre.

— Felicitaciones —dijo él.

Una A en álgebra, creo que es mi mayor logro en mucho tiempo. El amago de una sonrisa adornó mi rostro y cabeceé una vez antes de salir de la clase. Con esta A tenía asegurada la materia, no tendría que dar exámenes especiales, una menos. Sólo quedaban 16 materias y podría ser libre de esa universidad.

Avancé por el pasillo, mirando los resultados de mi examen. Había valido la pena los tres días sin dormir, tenía unas ojeras que me convertían en mapache, mi cabello olía a mierda y el desodorante difícilmente escondía el aroma de mi cuerpo. No me había cambiado ropa desde el miércoles y ya era viernes.

Alcé la mirada sólo para ver a las chicas de la clase contigua abandonar su sala, sonreí cuando un pequeño grupo, las chicas a quienes les había enseñado cálculo II salieron de ahí. Estaba a dos pasos de acercarme a saludar cuando teléfono. La canción era “Highway to Hell” por lo tanto; mamá estaba llamando.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Obtuve una A —le interrumpí a mitad de la frase, pegando mi espalda a la pared, hice un gesto con la mano a las chicas cuando se despidieron de mí y alejé un poco el teléfono, mamá estaba hablando de lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y que quería un fax de ese examen para poder guardarlo junto a mis otros logros. Intenté sonreír su entusiasmo era patético.

— ¿Necesitas algo, hijo?

— No mamá, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

— Te enviaré dinero, lo mereces Gee, cariño —parecía estar lagrimeando. De seguro cuando el pequeño Michael llegara a casa ella le hablaría sobre lo mucho que debería parecerse a su hermano mayor. Quizá era por eso que Michael ya no respondía cuando hablaba por mensajes de texto.

— Mamá… ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Otra vez lo mismo, Gerard? —dijo ella, suspiré, ambos sabíamos perfectamente qué sucedía con ese tono de voz y de qué se trataba el “lo mismo”. Ella también suspiró— no puedes abandonar esto, Gerard. Es lo mejor que puedo darte, una carrera, ser alguien en la vida. Tienes suerte de estar estudiando eso, ahí.

— Pero mamá, no disfruto esto. ¿Sabes acaso que tan intensos son mis pensamientos suicidas cada lunes?

Pude imaginar el respingo en su rostro al nombrar la palabra “suicida”, su rollo con el infierno y la mierda que le metían en la iglesia acerca del castigo de los suicidas era incluso más molesto que el rollo del hijo modelo.

— Ser un artista no pondrá comida en tu boca, Gerard Way.

Y cortó.

 

— Vieja de mier…

Pero interrumpí la frase, no valía la pena, no valía la pena. La hoja en mis manos pasó a ser una bola de papel y quedó rezagada en algún lugar del pasillo, le di una vuelta más a mi bufanda y salí de la sede central. El campus era enorme y lucía aún más grande porque la niebla no permitía ver los límites de las cercas, en pleno invierno todo adquiría una perspectiva diferente.

Varios grupos de personas aparecieron en mi camino, novios y novias, mejores amigos… y yo. Nunca quise hacer amigos en Nueva York, tarde o temprano regresaría a Jersey, no valía la pena. Aunque ahora pesaba no tener con quien compartir mis pensamientos.

Mis pies me arrastraron a la cafetería ubicada dos calles al sur de mi universidad, a tres calles de la casa universitaria. Era algo así como mi segundo hogar por el delicioso café y el wifi gratis. Había, a unas seis cuadras de ahí un Starbucks pero no solía ir ahí, el café que en mi cafetería habitual costaba uno a dos dólares allá salía casi seis dólares. El mismo café.

No es accesible para el bolsillo de un universitario.

Había tres personas ante mi cuando me puse a la fila para el café, luego de haber pagado en caja. Una mujer con audífonos, un hombre con un traje y… él. Cuando mis somnolientos ojos se posaron sobre su nuca supe que todos sus secretos estarían a salvo conmigo. Su sola existencia, jamás podré explicarlo, pero su sola existencia parecía ser un agujero negro en mi plano existencial. Él era un nuevo universo, uno inexplorado por mi mente curiosa. Y estaba ahí, a menos de medio metro de mí.

Dejé a mis ojos vagar por su cuerpo, medía aproximadamente un metro con sesenta y pocos centímetros, vestía jeans oscuros y una camiseta con cuello, seguramente el uniforme de algún trabajo pero su suéter negro no me permitía ver más. Un gorro de lana del mismo color cubría su cabello pero cerca de la oreja podía ver un mechón castaño y en el cuello detrás de su oreja pude ver un escorpión. Quizá por el signo del zodiaco o él pudo haber encontrado algún otro significado para él.

Una existencia como la suya podría hacer lo que quisiera, y estaría bien.

Mis ojos parecían ser dos lunas admirando por primera vez el planeta que orbitan, sentí, realmente parecía que el ruido, que el mundo, que el tiempo se había detenido sólo para nosotros dos. Todo se desvanecía, sólo éramos el extraño frente a mi cuyo rostro aun no conocía y yo, un solitario estudiante de ingeniería sin decisiones propias.

Pero él podría ser mi primera decisión propia.

Mi corazón también se había detenido y entonces todas las sensaciones, él se giró con un café en sus manos y por momentos olvidé como respirar. Su nariz, esa barba a medio crecer, una sonrisa ausente en sus labios, no porque alguien estuviera diciéndole algo graciosos, sino porque él era feliz y sonreía porque sí. Sus ojos… oh qué maravillosos ojos con largas y enroscadas pestañas.

Una mano tocó mi hombro, y lo hizo una vez más. Me giré, estaba hablando pero no escuchaba. Entonces también volvió el ruido.

Y luego, sin previo aviso el mundo empezó a girar nuevamente ¡Sin aviso!

El murmullo aumentó su volumen y la gente avanzaba a mi alrededor, él, con café en mano caminando hacia la salida y yo ahí, pegado al piso. Tenía dos opciones, dos decisiones en juego y sesenta segundos para llevar una a cabo.

Podía pedir mi café y regresar a la universidad a la última clase de Algebra aplicada, seguir con mi patética y solitaria vida, con el arrepentimiento eterno de haber dejado pasar lo único bueno que pudo haber llegado a mi vida.

Quedaban treinta segundos…

Podía también ir detrás de él, tocar su hombro, hablarle, conocerlo y… tener una vida juntos.

Una decisión, un segundo que podía cambiar mi vida y la de él. Un segundo.

Tic, tac…

Debía actuar.

Tres segundos…

— ¡Hola!

Mis mejillas estaban rojas, jamás le había hablado a un extraño por voluntad propia, pero él no era un extraño. No parecía ser un extraño, el chico pareció sorprendido al verme más mantuvo su sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —dijo con la misma efusividad, dejando que sus rosados labios besaran el vaso de papel— ¿Y tú café?

Miré mis manos desnudas y las metí a los bolsillos de la chaqueta con el intento de una sonrisa, era una mueca sincera más no alcanzaba para ser una sonrisa. El río, su risa era estridente y contagiosa, si cerrabas los ojos parecía ser una ardilla riendo, realmente daban ganas de reírte con él.

— Olvidé comprarlo —confesé, algo en mi me decía que mentirle, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo podría ser detestable.

— ¿Sueles ir a cafeterías, mirar a extraños y luego seguirlos para entablar charlas? —preguntó él, no parecía molesto, más bien parecía divertido ante la osadía del tipo con aspecto reprochable frente a él. Me pasé un mechón de grasiento cabello por detrás de la oreja y me encogí de hombros.

— Sólo cuando se trata de extraños lindos —bromeé. Jamás he sido un bromista, pero parecía estar bien bromear con él, porque reía.

— Mi nombre es Frank, Frank Iero —dijo y me ofreció una mano, la miré por unos momentos y luego la tomé con la mía. Esperé sentir una corriente eléctrica como en las películas pero eso no pasó, aunque su cálido tacto se sentía asombroso.

— Gerard Way —contesté porque debía decir algo, dejé ir su mano y volví a resguardar la mía en mi chaqueta. Él me miró y luego a su café.

— Toma aquí, estás congelado —dijo ofreciéndome el café, luego con la misma mano hizo parar un autobús. El B-12. B-12. B-12. Tenía que memorizarlo. Abracé el vaso en dónde su mano había estado antes y lo vi avanzar hacia el autobús.

— ¡Promete que volveremos a vernos! —pedí, me avergonzaba hacerlo, ¡Pero qué demonios! No podía dejarlo ir así como así. Menos de diez minutos de conocerlo y ya sentía que era el amor de mi vida.

— ¡Lo prometo…! —dijo despidiéndose con una mano mientras el autobús avanzaba por la calle, me dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció al interior del mismo. Me vi en el reflejo del café, estaba sonriendo. Bebí un sorbo desde el lugar en dónde sus labios habían estado antes y suspiré.

Frank Iero… Frank Iero se convertiría en la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Y no me preocupaba no tener su número ni algún dato de contacto. Frank Iero… estaba seguro que volvería a verlo. Frank Iero… una elección hecha en sesenta segundos lo había puesto en vida.

Decisiones trascendentales. De eso se trata la vida ¿No?


	3. Capítulo II

Fue un martes cuando conocí a Frank Iero, un martes en que lo vi marcharse en el autobús B-12. Un martes, en que la cafetería que visitaba a diario obtuvo otro significado para mí.

Regresé a la cafetería cada tarde después de clases, me quedé durante una hora observando a todas las personas que entraban ahí. Pero no había rastros de Frank Iero. Quizá fue una visión, me dije el siguiente martes mientras bebía mi café y terminaba de resolver un par de ecuaciones, una visión… algo para convencer a mi mente de que vivir en este lugar no era tan malo, que esta ciudad tenía cosas buenas. Que otro Frank Iero podría andar por las calles y era mejor tener los ojos bien abiertos para encontrarlo de frente.

Que tomar una decisión acelerada podía traer buenos resultados.

Frank Iero…

 

Era sólo en ese aspecto que mi vida había cambiado un poco, seguía llegando cada día al dormitorio de estudiantes, escuchando durante las noches como los demás tenían sexo deliberadamente entre ellos y por la mañana usaban la ducha por separado, avergonzados por las sensaciones que manos ajenas habían provocado en ellos. Sintiendo como el olor a marihuana y alcohol inundaba el ambiente mezclado con risas y conversaciones animadas.

A veces realmente deseaba tener amigos ahí. Quizá charlar con Raymond, el chico que estudia mecánica y tuvo diez puntos menos que yo en el examen de Física, no era una mala idea. Usaba camisetas de bandas de rock, quizá compartíamos gustos. O Robert, el muchacho rubio que más de una vez había visto llegar con baquetas en sus manos, golpeando cualquier superficie a su paso para crear ritmos. Pero yo no era de los que hablaban, no era de los que se acercaba a alguien para entablar una conversación o algo más. Era difícil, cualquier tipo de conversación era difícil.

Pero le había hablado a Frank Iero y había salido bien.

Frank Iero… siempre llegaba a mi mente.

 

Podía pensar sobre perros, helados, sobre física cuántica, sobre mecánica de sonidos, sobre lo que fuera que llegara a mi mente y Frank Iero era invocado. Era un lindo nombre, podía encontrarle un significado a cada letra de él mientras imaginaba su rostro.

Y entonces la pregunta llegaba… siempre me lo pregunté más nunca tuve a certeza ni la valía para comprobarlo realmente. Homosexual, el tema de las etiquetas era algo feo, innecesario y bastante molesto. ¿Era yo homosexual? No solía pensar en otros hombres al momento de tocarme, tampoco en mujeres, mi mente se convertía en un remolino y varios recuerdos eran atraídos a mí, texturas, aromas, sabores pero jamás un rostro, unos pechos turgentes o una entrepierna.

Homosexual… gustoso me llamaría a mí mismo un homosexual si Frank Iero lo fuera también.

 

Una semana después de Frank Iero y yo debía seguir con mi vida. Miércoles… desperté a las nueve de la mañana, aquel día mis clases comenzaban a las once y media, tenía tiempo para un café y luego iría a la universidad.

Los baños de la casa estaban vacíos a esa hora, la mayoría estaba ya en clases o dormirían hasta el mediodía. Entré completamente desnudo y pronto tuve la necesidad de tocarme. Comencé con movimientos torpes mientras estrujaba la cortina con una mano, nuevamente el aroma de un perfume que había sentido en la cafetería vino a mis fosas nasales, inhalé fuertemente con mis ojos completamente cerrados, el perfume tenía aroma a verde, o turquesa.

Entre el lago de color verde que conducía los movimientos de mi mano una silueta comenzó a emerger, era un rostro familiar, unos hombros que conocía, una nariz bastante linda. Y entonces abrió sus ojos. Justo en el momento en que sus negras pupilas chocaron contra las mías cedí, abrí mis ojos con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente mientras veía mi desastre irse por el desagüe.

Jamás me tocaba con el recuerdo de alguien, pero ahí estaba Frank Iero.

Abandoné el baño bastante contrariado y par de personas chocaron contra mi mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado dentro de mi pecho y las mejillas sonrojadas ¿Cómo era posible que mi mente y cuerpo usaran su recuerdo en el momento de darme placer? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Me vestí con una camisa a cuadros, jeans y una chaqueta encima, una bufanda y estaba listo para salir. Tomé mi mochila y el par de libros que debía regresar a la biblioteca, me quedaban veinte dólares, tenía que llamar a mi madre para sobrevivir por el resto de la semana.

Afuera estaba increíblemente frío y la niebla no ayudaba mucho, me estremecí una ráfaga de viento movió mi cabello y apresuré el paso hasta la cafetería. Tomé asiento en el lugar de siempre con mi café negro y miré por la ventana, Frank Iero no estaba ahí.

Tampoco parecía que fuera aparecer por ahí aquel día.

¿Qué sucede contigo, Frank Iero?

 

Terminé el café con el amargo sabor de quien fue plantado en una importante cita y con la cabeza gacha me fui a la universidad, la clase de Estadísticas me esperaba. El campus estaba bastante vacío, quizá se debía a la temperatura cerca del grado cero a la que éramos expuestos o simplemente que en la veintena de febrero no muchos querían ir a clases.

El salón estaba casi igual de desierto y no entendía por qué, la clase me parecía bastante interesante cada vez que el profesor empezaba a hablar como, usando la estadística podíamos ganar la lotería.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté abrazando mis libros, el profesor me recorrió con la mirada y luego observó a las diez personas en clase, simplemente asintió y recitó un monótono “Gerard Way, adelante.” Tomé asiento en primera fila. Más cuando estaba acomodando mi mochila sentí unos ojos observándome, alcé la mirada y logré ver a un muchacho de mi edad mirándome fijo.

Tenía unos ojos como los de Frank Iero, pero él no era Frank Iero.

Me pasé gran parte de la clase preguntándome quién demonios era aquel muchacho y por qué no me quitaba la vista de encima, era molesto, bastante molesto y le dedicaría una mirada de ceño fruncido de no ser porque sus ojos eran bastante parecidos a los de Frank Iero.

La clase estaba por acabar y no había tomado siquiera una nota, estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando una mano tocó mi hombro, me giré y ahí estaba él. En efecto, sus ojos eran casi como los de Frank Iero. Y su rostro se me hacía bastante familiar.

— ¿Gerard Way? —preguntó él, yo asentí— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Me dijo que estudiabas aquí, pero jamás pensé que compartía clases contigo. Llevo desde el jueves pasado intentando ubicarte.

— Disculpa… ¿Pero quién eres?

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Quién le había pedido que me buscara? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos tan parecidos a los de Frank Iero?

— Compartimos como tres clases —dijo sorprendido, alzando una ceja— como sea, soy Anthony Iero. Hermano mayor de Frank Iero.

¿Hermano mayor había dicho? ¿Hermano de Frank Iero?

Entonces Frank Iero sí quería verme nuevamente, había hablado de mí, había causado una impresión importante en él. Pero este chico que al parecer tenía mi edad era su hermano mayor, por lo que Frank Iero era, con suerte, unos dos o tres años menor que él.

— ¿Frank Iero? —pregunté sólo para estar seguro, él asintió.

— Lo conoces, ¿Cierto? —entonces fue mi turno de asentir, él comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo hasta tomar su teléfono celular, me miró y yo alcé una ceja— guarda su número, quiere que lo llames.

Bastante confundido comencé a teclear el número mientras él lo recitaba y estuve tentado a llamar para ver si, en efecto, el número le pertenecía, pero tenía que seguir hablando con Anthony Iero.

— Disculpa pero… no estoy entendiendo nada —dije, abandoné los libros sobre mi mesa, él sonrío.

— Yo soy hermano de Frank Iero, según sé ustedes compartieron un café hace una semana, más o menos.

— El martes —acoté.

— El martes, y bien desde entonces mi hermanito no ha dejado de hablar de ti. Él vive solo en un apartamento en el centro, pero lleva varios días con un resfrío mal cuidado, el jueves cayó la cama y no ha podido salir todavía. Tiene fiebres y es bastante molesto. Yo no vivo con él, pero lo estoy cuidando hasta que mejore.

La primera frase seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no podía evitar sonreír. Frank Iero existía, había estado hablando de mí, ahora tenía su número y él estaba enfermo.

— Bueno, me pidió que te buscara porque realmente quiere verte de nuevo y desde entonces que estoy en eso. Había dado la tarea por perdida, pero aquí estás —terminó de hablar y lanzó una pequeña carcajada, su risa se parecía a la de Frank y me obligué a reír también.

— Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir.

Realmente se lo agradecía.

El palmeó mi espalda y se fue, parecía bastante contento consigo mismo pero yo lo estaba más.

 

Salí corriendo del salón y también del campus, en cuanto me deshice de cualquier par de ojos curiosos marqué su número, y luego del tercer pitido mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era su voz, era él.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola —dije mordiendo mi labio.

— ¿Disculpa…?

— Envías a tu hermano mayor a buscarme pero no reconoces mi voz, estoy bastante dolido, Frank Iero.

— Oh, ¿Te encontró? —si cerraba mis ojos podía imaginar su sonrisa y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos— juro que no tenía fe en él, nunca fue bueno en el juego de buscando a Waldo.

— Pero fue bueno buscando a Gerard —reí, él río también y luego tosió— ¿Estás bien?

— Nada que una aspirina no arregle, gracias por preguntar —contestó él— Lamento ser un acosador… pero realmente hay algo que me gustó mucho en ti y, no sé, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Gerard se detuvo de pronto, no tenía por qué decirle que se había sentado cada día, durante una semana esperándolo en la cafetería, no. Había cosas más importantes. Frank Iero gustaba de él.

— Pues… también hay algo que me gusta de ti, eres sin duda un chico especial, pero antes que nada… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —me aventuré a preguntar, él río. Quizá imaginó que su hermano me contaría aquello.

— Anthony te dijo que era su hermanito menor ¿Cierto?

— Sí.

— Es un mentiroso y también se burla de mi —por el tono de su voz pude imaginar un puchero y luego vino a mi mente lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, me sonrojé sólo ante el recuerdo—. Lo que pasa es que le llego hasta el hombro ¡No es mi culpa que mis padres hayan engendrado a un gigante! Y entonces dice que soy su hermanito, pero tengo 25 años.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté abriendo mi boca, era mayor que yo pero se veía bastante menor.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que luzco más joven? Me alagas —bromeó y ambos reímos— como sea, hasta pronto.

— Hasta pronto…

Y antes de poder agregar nada más Frank Iero cortó la llamada. Me quedé con tantas cosas atoradas en la garganta, tantos adjetivos que le venían a la perfección y una invitación a cenar. Pero tendría tiempo para todo eso y más.

Frank Iero… realmente era un hombre enigmático.


	4. Capítulo III

“Un café a las nueve, te espero:)”

Releí el mensaje una y mil veces antes de tomar una ducha y un par de veces más mientras me vestía, antes de ponerme la bufanda lo leí una vez más y mientras salía de mi dormitorio me permití leerlo nuevamente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Anthony Iero me había dado el número de teléfono de Frank Iero y el brillo había invadido mis ojos. No habíamos dejado de hablar por teléfono, incluso cuando mi saldo se acabó compré otra bolsa y ahora pensaba seriamente en contratar un plan sólo para hablar con Frank Iero día y noche.

Salí quince minutos antes de las nueve de casa y caminé tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro, permitiéndome observar cada silueta alumbrada pobremente por las luminarias. Me dediqué a observar a un par de parejas abrazadas, solía sentir envidia al verlos, pero ahora… iba a una cita.

Una cita con Frank Iero, era motivo suficiente para dejar de envidiar a las demás personas con sus citas ordinarias ¿No? Ellos no tenían una cita con Frank Iero, yo sí.

Cuando llegué a la vidriera pude ver que Frank todavía no había llegado, aunque no era algo de qué preocuparse, yo había llegado cinco minutos antes. Así que tomé asiento y pedí un café mientras él llegaba, entonces tomé mi celular y miré el mensaje de texto una vez más. Frank Iero…

— Disculpa, ¿Está ocupado? —una voz familiar preguntó y alcé la mirada, él estaba ahí. Vestía una chaqueta de color azul bastante abombada, que lo hacía lucir gracioso. Un gorro de lana de color negro y guantes.

— No, no. Siéntate por favor —dije con una sonrisa, apuntando a la silla frente a mí. Él tomó asiento mientras yo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, era una criatura realmente maravillosa, cautivadora. Sus movimientos tenían gracia, como si estuviera bailando continuamente. Y su voz jamás se convertía en algo soso ni pausado, siempre fluida, siempre transmitiendo algo importante.

— Entonces… ¿Qué pensaste cuando Anthony te abordó en la universidad? —preguntó él luego de contarme cómo lo había pasado todos esos días con su realmente feo resfrío. Yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros, tomé un sorbo de mi café y él hizo lo mismo.

— Pues… primero pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero tiene tus mismos…

— Ojos, lo sé. —me interrumpió y aunque me molestara en sobremanera que eso pasara… con él no sucedía así.

— Entonces anoté tu número, fue realmente mágico —reí tomando un nuevo sorbo a mi café, observándolo una vez más, como bebía su café y hacía muecas al haberse quemado la lengua.

— Pensé que era un poco psicópata, ya sabes. Pero realmente tienes un aire…

— ¿A universitario? —interrumpí, él asintió.

— Y por la distancia que hay de aquí a la prestigiosa universidad de Cornell —dijo lo último con algo de molestia en su voz, alcé una ceja y él río— Lo siento, es que Anthony entró porque su promedio siempre fue fantástico, el niño genio, ya sabes —revoloteó los ojos y se apuntó con la cuchara— yo al contrario… terminé la secundaria y entonces me mudé a vivir solo, lo mío es la música. Pero no he tenido suerte, trabajo de once a cuatro en el centro cultural.

— Woah, ¿En serio? —pregunté con verdadero entusiasmo en la voz, parecía ser el modelo perfecto de chico rebelde que quería ser.

— Me va bien, vivo con lo justo, pero soy feliz —sonrío y supe que su sonrisa era verdadera. Volvió tomar su café y me quedé observando sus ojos, realmente había algo en él que me contagiaba, más yo no era tan arriesgado ni valiente.

— Eres…

— ¿Genial? Lo sé, Anthony me lo dice siempre —río y me reí también. Terminé mi café y dejé la taza sobre la mesa—. Oye, ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?

— ¿Uh? —pregunté abriendo bien mis ojos.

Él mantuvo a mirada sobre mi rostro, sabía que había escuchado, yo también lo sabía. Pero ¿En serio? Digo, invitar a un extraño a tu apartamento no es algo seguro, ni aunque seas un rebelde músico de 25 años que también es súper sexy. Ni aunque aquel invitado fuera un retraído universitario de 23 años que todos los días habla con su mami por teléfono. Además… jamás nadie me había invitado a pasar el rato a su casa, los dos solos. Jamás.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Sentarme en el sofá, abrir su refrigerador? ¿Era legal orinar en su baño?

Miré el reloj de pared y luego a Frank. Llevaba casi 60 segundos pensando en mi respuesta, Frank seguía observándome. Y nuevamente me dejé llevar.

— Claro, vamos.

Frank sonrío y se puso de pie.

 

El apartamento de Frank era un lugar bastante pequeño ubicado casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, tomamos el B-12 para llegar y nos dejó fuera un complejo de apartamentos, el suyo estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio de cuatro plantas. Dentro era bastante caluroso, la sala estaba desordenada y por una puerta entreabierta pude ver su habitación en iguales condiciones, luego de que encendiera la luz avancé hasta el sofá y él me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, lo hice.

Se acercó y seguimos charlando y entonces, de pronto, nos estábamos besando.

Sus labios tenían sabor a café y algo dulce, dulce como el regaliz. Eran bastante suaves y su lengua se movía con gracia contra la mía, que incluso para eso era torpe. Me dejé llevar completamente, recostándome sobre el sofá mientras él se impulsaba sobre mí. Mis manos abrazaron su cintura y con un jadeo expresé lo que causaba en mi cuerpo que él frotara su entrepierna tan cerca de la mía.

— No suelo tener sexo en la primera cita, pero tú eres la excepción —dijo Frank y entonces dejé de controlarme.

Había tenido sexo antes, no era un tonto. Pero había sido una sola vez, en la bienvenida de la universidad, y con una chica. O eso recordaba.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en las sensaciones, sintiendo como la bufanda era desprendida de mi cuello para ser reemplazada por sus labios mientras mi chaqueta era arrancada con prisa, hice lo mismo con la suya y fuimos desvistiéndonos hasta quedar sin ninguna capa de ropa sobre nuestros torsos. Pude notar que tenía una palabra grabada sobre su corazón “Creer” rezaba en letras cursivas y llevé mis labios al lugar, delineando el relieve del tatuaje con mi lengua.

Creer… ¿Creer en uno mismo, creer en un ser superior, creer en qué?

Había tantas cosas que quería saber de Frank, había tanto de él que me atraía. Me atraía mucho más que el cómo se había ensamblado contra mi cuerpo para quedar con nuestros pechos pegados mientras mi erección invadía su cuerpo, me atraía mucho más que los gemidos que sus rosados labios emitían, me atraía mucho más que el vaivén de sus caderas.

Frank Iero me atraía, Frank Iero me gustaba.

Mi cuerpo respondía satisfactoriamente a sus gemidos, disfrutando completamente del como mis embestidas hacían temblar su cuerpo y nuestro sudor lo hacía resbalar sobre mi torso. Una de mis manos subió a su barbilla y lo atraje a mi rostro, sólo para besar sus labios y él correspondió al instante.

Abrió sus labios después de esto, para decir algo, pero sólo un gemido salió de sus labios, y entonces sentí un cálido líquido contra mi cuerpo. Bajé mis manos a sus caderas, presionándolo contra mí y logré hacerlo gritar de placer antes de correrme yo también.

— Oh Dios… —jadeó él cuando abandoné su interior, dejándose recostar tranquilamente sobre mi cuerpo, pasé una mano por su cabello y alcé la mirada al techo.

— Fue…

— Increíble… —río y luego volvió a besar mis labios, cerré mis ojos y observé su rostro.

Para cuando el frenesí abandonó nuestros cuerpos me permití pedirle un cigarrillo, me lo dio encendido y limpié mi abdomen con su camiseta, ambos nos miramos y luego de unos momentos Frank finalmente habló.

— Me preguntaba… hace un rato, me preguntaba… —comenzó, había tomado asiento en el sofá contrario y me miraba entre preocupado y divertido— ¿Esto fue algo gay?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, no estaba entendiendo nada.

— El sexo, lo que hicimos, ¿Fue gay? —preguntó una vez más, boté el humo y suspiré ¿Estaría bromeando?

— Bastante, me temo… mi pene estuvo en tu trasero, y te gustó bastante —me permití bromear, él río y yo reí también.

— Mierda —dijo como si lo lamentara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Papá va a matarme —alcanzó a decir antes de lanzar una carcajada. Ambos reímos, reímos con ganas. Y oh Dios, me sentí tan libre.

 

Después de eso hicimos el amor un vez más y entonces nos quedamos dormidos sobre el sofá. Para cuando yo desperté, estaba comenzando a aclarar, Frank estaba increíblemente caliente, su cuerpo y estaba sudando. De seguro era fiebre, recordé entonces el resfrío. Demonios.

Comencé a removerme para poder llevarlo a su cama y entonces abrió sus ojos, tardó en juntar los recuerdos más cuando lo hizo me dedicó una sonrisa, posó una mano en mi pecho y se alzó levemente, sus ojos lucían cansados.

— No te vayas —dijo curvando sus labios en un puchero.

— No me voy, lo que pasa es que estás ardiendo —murmuré alzando una mano hacia su mejilla, intentando transmitir la preocupación de mi voz a mi rostro para que comprendiera.

— Ya lo sé —río y no pude evitar sonreír ante esto.

— Hablo en serio, tienes fiebre —murmuré llevando mi mano a su frente, presioné mi palma y él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Mierda, realmente no soy la cita perfecta de nadie.

— Patrañas, ahora déjame acostarte o me contagiarás y realmente no quiero que inyecten mi trasero —dije en tono severo, negando un par de veces, él volvió a dedicarme esa mirada de cachorro.

— Desearía ser enfermero para ver tu trasero —dijo alargando las palabras, me aproveché de esto para deslizarme fuera del sofá y entonces ofrecí una mano, cuando logré que la tomara y pude alzarlo, volví a hablar.

— Qué atrevido eres, pero tendrás que desvestirme y aprovecharte de mí antes de poder ver mi trasero —respondí y luego chasqueé la lengua, cuando llegamos a la habitación lo dejé ir a su cama y comencé a estirar las frazadas en la cama deshecha.

— Ya lo hice, genio —murmuró con voz pastosa desde su lugar en la cama, yo alcé una ceja.

— Perdón —dije una vez terminé, sentándome a su lado en la cama— según recuerdo fui yo quien te desvistió a ti y yo me aproveché de ti.

— Deberías ir a la cárcel —dijo y dejó caer sus párpados por unos momentos.

— ¡Oye! Tú me dejaste entrar a tu casa en primer lugar —contrarresté deslizándome su lado en la cama, dormir desnudo estaba bien para mí, al menos esta noche.

— Luego de que me abordaras en la calle —se defendió abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, sólo para descubrir mi lugar en la cama y acercarse a mí.

— Dejaste entrar a un desconocido. Eso no se perdona, Frank —dije y sabía que había ganado, él golpeó levemente mi brazo y luego río, alzando la mirada a mi rostro.

— Un desconocido… pero uno bastante lindo —susurró él, alzándose para besar mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos y recibí mis labios. Todavía se sentía bastante caliente.

— Tomo el cumplido, pero ahora duerme Romeo —sonreí regresando el beso en su frente, cerré mis ojos y comencé a acariciar su brazo, intentándole transmitir mi calma.

Comencé a pensar en lo que había hecho, el Gerard Way que yo conocía jamás, jamás habría ido a un departamento ajeno, menos con alguien que recién conocía. Y tener sexo con él ¡Eso ni hablar! Mucho menos pasar la noche.

Y ahora estaba haciendo todas esas cosas que para mí antiguo yo serían cosas merecedoras de una pena capital, pero las estaba haciendo.

Con Frank Iero.

Y Dios… se sentía tan bien.


	5. Capítulo IV

Habían pasado aproximadamente 2.629.746 segundos desde nuestro primer encuentro sexual. Bueno, eso si pasara todo mi día a su lado, pero debo admitir que gran parte de mis tardes y noches las pasaba con él. Descubrí que Frank era divertido, que le gustaban los mismos juegos que a mí y que tampoco le agradaba la cerveza, que ambos compartíamos el amor por los animales y que ninguno de los dos había volado jamás en un avión.

Los padres de Frank vivían en Nueva York, en la zona de Queens. Él llevaba unos siete años viviendo por sí solo y trabajaba en el centro cultural, ganaba realmente poco y me preguntaba cómo pagaba su apartamento, la comida, los pasajes y los cafés, más no hice preguntas, no me gustaba hacer preguntas.

Por algún motivo Anthony Iero creía que el que yo fuera amigo de su hermano instantáneamente nos convertía en amigos también, porque desde que comenzó a verme más seguido en el apartamento de Frank, comenzó a sentarse cerca de mí en cada clase que compartíamos. Era un buen tipo y se reía mucho, me gustaba su forma de ser, pero tenía algo… algo que lo hacía diferente a Frank, quizá experiencias vividas o algo de madurez que aunque Frank no la demostraba, la tenía de todos modos.

Frank era… ciertamente la persona más divertida que había conocido, mis ratos con él jamás tenían silencios incómodos y siempre sabía qué decir y en qué momento hacerlo. Le gustaba cocinar y le gustaba cocinar conmigo, yo no sabía, pero gustoso revolvía el contenido de sartén mientras él picaba cebollas a mi lado.

Y todo era maravilloso, hasta que tenía que regresar a mi dormitorio de estudiantes, hasta que tenía que ir a clases o hasta que Frank tenía que ir a trabajar.

Hubo tardes de cálculo II en que me encontré preguntándome, por horas enteras ¿Qué teníamos Frank y yo? Jamás había tenido una relación como tal, jamás había tenido un amigo como él, con quien también podía tener sexo y darnos besos cuando queríamos. Y si no me equivocaba, eran los novios quienes hacían todo ese tipo de cosas.

En ese caso, ¿Frank y yo éramos novios?

Pero nadie se lo había pedido a nadie, entonces… ¿Éramos novios de todos modos?

 

Quizá Frank había estado esperando a que se lo propusiera, quizá, al ser yo el activo al momento del sexo tenía que tomar también esa posición al momento de la relación. ¿Era yo quien tenía que llevarla al siguiente nivel? Pero entonces…. ¿Por qué Frank no me había dado una señal?

Quizá me había dado la señal, pero yo no me di cuenta, y eso sería bastante probable teniendo en cuenta que soy un imbécil cuando de relaciones se trata.

 

Estaba en medio de mi debate mental, con el profesor de Estadísticas en medio de una animada charla cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era “You shook me all night long” de AC/DC. Eso era el tono que le había puesto a las llamadas de Frank, la canción me recordaba un poco a él. Me permití sonreír en lo que profesor interrumpía su charla para hacerme salir del salón de clases.

Confundido y contrariado hice caso a lo que pedía, nunca jamás me habían botado de una clase, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez. Hice una mueca y salí, más no alcancé a preocuparme mucho de mí asunto porque en cuanto cerré la puerta contesté.

— Frank, hola.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó él, yo sonreí.

— No, en lo absoluto —contesté, ambos sabíamos que era mentira.

Más él no haría preguntas y yo no diría nada más.

— Excelente, estoy cerca, en la cafetería —dijo al instante, también era una mentirilla blanca.

Solía decir que estaba cerca por casualidad, pero la verdad es que había tomado el autobús 2-A desde su trabajo hasta la universidad sólo para compartir un café conmigo.

— En cinco minutos estoy ahí —dije y corté la conexión.

También era mentira, ambos sabíamos que correría hasta la cafetería y que en menos 90 segundos estaría ahí.

 

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me encontré con que Frank ya había pedido un café para cada quien y ahora me esperaba sentado contra el ventanal, mirando su celular, nos habíamos tomado varias fotos juntos, ambos teníamos la misma foto como fondo de pantalla. Era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Frank, era tan simple, pero las cosas que hacía eran tan significativas. Sonreí cuando llegué.

— Creí que tu café se enfriaría —dijo guardando su celular, en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa él se estiró hacia mí y nos besamos en forma de saludo, entonces volvió a tomar asiento y yo me senté frente a él.

— Vine en cuanto pude, he de confesar que me botaron de la clase —murmuré haciendo un puchero, él imitó mi gesto y tomó un sorbo de su café.

— Prometo compensártelo.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? —inquirí alzando mis cejas, él río y por consecuente yo reí también.

— Eres un mal pensado —acusó todavía riendo, sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín.

— Yo no soy quien dice cosas en doble sentido —me defendí tomando un nuevo sorbo de café.

Frank río un poco más pero luego esto fue reemplazado por verdadera emoción, de inmediato comenzó a hablar. Siempre hablaba rápido cuando estaba feliz o emocionado. Resulta que esta noticia lo había puesto de ambas formas, lo que era demasiado para su pequeño sistema nervioso.

Me contó que hacía unos días había un tipo viéndolo en el centro cultural, que le gustaba como trabajaba y que había escuchado algunas de sus canciones. El tipo había hablado con varias personas antes de finalmente hablar con él. Era de una disquera y le estaba ofreciendo un puesto ahí. No como artista, sino como escritor y productor. Frank se había sorprendido, él no tenía un título universitario para ser un productor. Pero tenía talento, lo que era mucho más valioso para un verdadero músico.

El trabajo era en Nueva York, el horario de trabajo era de nueve a tres de la tarde y el sueldo era casi tres veces lo que ganaba en el centro cultural. Le había costado, pero sus mismos compañeros de trabajo y jefes lo habían convencido. Ahora mismo estaba desempleado y el lunes entraba a trabajar.

Finalmente estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Lo habían orillado a tomar una decisión y luego de hacerlo, había descubierto que desde ahora su vida cambiaría.

— ¡No más papel higiénico de oferta! —exclamó cuando terminó de contar su historia y ambos reímos una vez más.

La segunda ronda de cafés nos sorprendió todavía hablando del mismo tema, era maravilloso ver sus ojos brillar, ver como las cosas iban saliendo bien para él y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. No entendía como, jamás había pasado… pero por primera vez, la felicidad de alguien más me hacía feliz a mí también.

Su sonrisa provocaba a la mía. Quizá esto era amor.

O quizá me estaba adelantando unos pasos.

 

— Y dime, ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó el de pronto.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, ¿Qué decir? Aprobé el examen de Estadística, tengo buenas notas, podré salir una semana antes de vacaciones y eso es genial. Me gustan mis clases, me gustan mis profesores, me gusta lo que hago…

No sería demasiado. No puedo mentirle tanto.

Así que me encogí de hombros.

 

Frank me imitó y alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué significa eso?

— Nada, bien. Normal —dije encogiéndome de hombros una vez más.

— Gerard… ¿Realmente te gusta lo que estudias? —preguntó acercándose a mí por sobre la mesa, yo suspiré. Solía evadir ese tipo de preguntas. Me daba vergüenza decir que estudiaba algo que odiaba sólo para hacer feliz a mi madre.

— Me falta poco para terminar la carrera, sería un desperdicio de dinero no terminarla —dije simplemente, moviendo mi cuchara en círculos la interior de la taza, Frank suspiró.

— Deberías hablar con tu madre, deberías poder elegir tu destino. Gerard, tienes…

— Frank, ahora no ¿Okay? —suspiré dejando de mover mi cuchara, él alzó sus manos en señal de paz y asintió.

— Era sólo coment…

— Un comentario, lo sé. Pero yo veré que hacer —dije alzando mis cejas.

— Déjame ayudarte, somos…

— ¿Somos?

Frank se quedó en silencio, seguramente se estaba preguntando lo mismo que solía preguntarme yo, sonreí ante su cara de confusión y terminé de beber mi café. De mi chaqueta saqué cinco dólares y los dejé sobre la mesa, luego tomé sus manos y en completo silencio nos guíe hacia afuera de la cafetería. Estábamos en la parada de autobús, en dónde la primera vez nos habíamos detenido a charlar cuando hablé una vez más.

— Hay algo que quiero decirte —comenté, él miró al interior de mis ojos y supe que aunque todavía no formulaba mi pregunta él la conocía, y yo conocía la respuesta. Más seguí hablando— Llevamos saliendo todo un mes, ha sido un tiempo maravilloso, y realmente me gustas. Y…

— ¿Y? —inquirió comenzando a morder sus labios.

Posé mis manos en sus caderas y lo acerqué un poco hacia mí, moví la cabeza para ahuyentar a mi cabello de sobre los ojos y continué.

— Frank Iero, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Su barbilla tembló, quizá lo sabía. Más no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se lo propusiera verbalmente. Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más y se pegó a mí en un apretado abrazo, me permití besar sus labios, pero antes de llegar a ellos Frank posó dos de sus dedos sobre los míos y miró a mis ojos.

— Sí, sí quiero —dijo con una enorme sonrisa y entonces me permitió besarlo.

Abracé su cintura mientras esperábamos el autobús para ir a terminar el día y las buenas noticias a su apartamento. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me permití observar su rostro, su nariz, sus labios, sus ojos… me recordó a la primera vez que lo había visto.

Era increíble que luego de hacer un pequeño cambio en mi forma de actuar, luego de forzarme a hablarle, luego de tomar una ínfima decisión… era increíble que esas pequeñas cosas me llevaran a este presente. Jamás, jamás creí que mi presente sería de este modo.


	6. Capítulo V

Cuando despierto por las mañanas miro hacia el lado y no puedo creer lo que veo. Frank, Frank Iero durmiendo conmigo. Esto debería ser suficiente para ponerle a alguien una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que duran todo el día.

Supongo que necesito ponerme al día. Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que le pedí que fuera mi novio, desde que dijo que sí. Hace dos meses estamos viviendo juntos en su apartamento. Dejé atrás ese sucio dormitorio de estudiantes y ahora vivimos juntos. Dormimos juntos, comemos juntos, hacemos el amor…

Frank es sin dudas uno de los giros más maravillosos que ha dado mi vida, su sonrisa, su vitalidad, me dan ganas de llegar a los doscientos años sólo si eso significa seguir a su lado. Frank Iero es mi eterno salvavidas. Y he de admitir que me he vuelto adicto a sus sonrisas.

Hace unas noches comencé a pensar en eso, en la adicción, en la dependencia.

Cuando no conocía a Frank era un tipo sombrío, triste, aburrido, eternamente abrumado. Pero ahora… podría decir que soy un hombre nuevo y no estaría exagerando.

Frank tiene ese poder en las personas. Frank es increíble.

 

Habíamos quedado de juntarnos fuera del supermercado para hacer las compras quincenales, yo había salido de clases hacía sólo quince minutos y sin esperar tomé el autobús hacia nuestro punto de encuentro. Frank aun no llegaba, así que me permití mirar un cajero electrónico.

Mamá me había depositado nuevamente, la misma suma. Ella no sabía que me había ido a vivir con Frank y que ya no necesitaba pagar alquiler, me sentía mal por no decírselo, pero qué demonios. Tampoco lo haría.

Guardé mis sesenta dólares y regresé a mi lugar junto a la puerta del supermercado, seis minutos después, Frank bajó de un autobús. Traía una camiseta negra con el logo de su nuevo trabajo, una chaqueta encima y jeans negros, rasgados en las rodillas. Una ligera barba, de una semana y dos días adornaba su cara y traía el cabello despeinado sobre la cabeza. Al verme… sonrío, sus ojos brillaron y no estoy mintiendo. Entonces se acercó con paso acelerado y yo lo recibí con brazos abiertos.

Besar a Frank siempre era una maravillosa sensación. Podría pasar horas hablando de los maravillosos que son sus labios, la textura de cada milímetro de su lengua y todavía tendría adjetivos para utilizar.

— Lamento llegar…

— Tarde, no importa. Acabo de llegar —le interrumpí besándolo una vez más. Frank sonrío ante mi respuesta y enlazó nuestros dedos, aprovechándonos de la cercanía nos besamos una vez más y luego entramos por las puertas dobles.

Frank tomó un carro y yo comencé a empujarlo por los pasillos mientras escogíamos, sin querer, la marca más económica de cada alimento. A Frank le gustaba el atún de cierta marca, pero ese costaba un poco más que el habitual. Lo vi dejar el barato en el carro y cuando avanzamos, lo cambié por el que le gustaba a él.

Era ese tipo de cosas pequeñas que nos hacía sonreír después.

Había noches en que me quedaba dormido sobre el sofá, con un libro sobre mi regazo o el cuaderno de apuntes en mis manos. Y por las mañanas despertaba con mis manos desnudas, el cuaderno limpiamente cerrado en la mesita, una almohada bajo mi cabeza, una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo y la estela de un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Frank mientras metía manzanas en una bolsa para luego pesarlas. Dejé el carro de lado y comencé a tocar los tomates, buscando unos que estuvieran ni tan duros ni tan blandos.

— Me entregaron las últimas notas, oficialmente terminé el semestre. Aprobé todo —dije con una sonrisa, anudando la bolsa. Mi sonrisa era falsa, ambos lo sabíamos. La idea de aprobar todo rápidamente era para no tener que seguir cursando esa carrera de mierda, Frank bufó.

— Gerard…

— Ya lo hablamos, Frankie —suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pesé los tomates y dejé la bolsa en el carro. Frank bufó por lo bajo y terminó con las manzanas.

El resto de las compras las hicimos en silencio, observándonos simplemente. Me gustaría darle en el gusto, pero no puedo. Y es injusto, porque darle en el gusto a él significa darme en el gusto a mí. Pero ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio desperdicia una carrera universitaria? No debo, no puedo. Además, el sueldo para un ingeniero recién egresado supera con creces al sueldo de un artista sin trabajo.

Y entonces todo se reduce al maldito dinero. Produce nauseas.

Me gustaría ser como Frank. Cada vez que lo observo afinar su guitarra o sentarse junto a la ventana a escribir canciones pienso en eso.

Frank es libre. Frank se vale por sí mismo. Frank es feliz. Frank hace lo que quiere. Frank no depende de su madre. Frank… si tan sólo fuese un poco más como Frank todo sería tan distinto.

Pero no, soy Gerard. El cobarde Gerard, el cómodo Gerard, el brillante Gerard.

 

—… ¿Puedes creerlo?

Frank me miró, por su semblante y el movimiento de sus manos llevaba un buen rato hablándome, y por la forma en que me miraba se suponía que contestara algo. ¿Pero qué responder a un monologo que no escuché?

— No, qué horror —respondí sólo por si acaso, negando un par de veces.

Frank me miró una vez más, recorrió mi rostro y se detuvo en mis labios, luego regresó a mis ojos y sonrío. Esa sonrisa que demuestra cuando le doy en el gusto en algo.

— ¡Exacto, un horror! —exclamó alzando sus manos para luego reír, y reí con él.

A veces pensaba que si estaba el tiempo suficiente con Frank me contagiaría algo de su vitalidad, pero estaba noches enteras en su interior, embistiéndolo contra la cama, abrazándolo hasta quedarnos dormidos y eso no funcionaba. Seguía siendo el mismo. Ser yo era una mierda.

 

Cuando regresé en mi estaba cargado de bolsas e íbamos camino a la parada de autobús, Frank estaba en silencio, limitándose a contemplarme. Cuando notó que mi gesto cambiaba, habló.

— ¿Qué sucede? —fue lo primero que preguntó, yo suspiré.

— No lo sé —respondí, era verdad. Frank se detuvo de pronto, me giré hacia él.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó con una especie de puchero adornando sus labios, mirándome como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que en efecto hizo algo malo, más teme confesarlo. Sonreí para transmitirle tranquilidad y negué, completamente seguro.

— No, Frankie. No eres tú, soy yo —dije con dramatismo y ambos reímos.

Frank cerró sus dedos en torno a las bolsas y continuamos el camino. Un par de minutos después nos detuvimos en la parada de autobús, estaba desierto y no tuvimos que esperar mucho para que el nuestro llegara. Frank pagó y nos sentamos en los asientos traseros, con las bolsas sobre nuestras piernas y su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me permití cerrar los ojos, meciéndome con el sonido del motor y la cuidad en movimiento.

El aroma de Frank era dulce y masculino a la vez. Quizá era su perfume o su aroma natural, pero siempre olía bien. Yo en cambio, olía como a humo o algo similar.

No pasó mucho hasta que el autobús se detuvo fuera del complejo de apartamentos, nos bajamos por las puertas traseras y Frank fue delante, subimos las escaleras en silencio y cuando hubimos dejado las bolsas en su lugar y él cerró la puerta, habló una vez más.

— Ya, habla —dijo seriamente, no estaba molesto. Sólo preocupado, yo suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Frank me observó, sabía que ahora comenzaría a hablar así que se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento en dónde tenía apoyada mi cabeza, sosteniéndola sobre sus muslos. Se recostó contra el respaldo, dejando a sus dedos juguetear en mi cabello, cerré los ojos.

— He estado pensando… —comencé, me quedé en silencio un largo par de minutos hasta que Frank se aclaró la garganta, Gerard abrió sus ojos—. No quiero seguir estudiando Ingeniería en informática. No me gusta, me siento infeliz.

— No la estudies más —contestó él, fácil y sencillo. Para mí no era así, ¿O se suponía que debía ser fácil y yo solo me complicaba la vida?

— Pero…

— Gerard, si te pones peros jamás lograrás nada. Si eres infeliz no podrás hacer feliz a nadie más, terminarás solo. Entonces serás un hombre de treinta y tantos, solo, desgraciado, gordo pero con mucho dinero. ¿Tú crees que vale la pena? —me miró hacia abajo, y me permití pensar en sus palabras. ¿Valía la pena dedicarle tantos años a algo que odiabas sólo por el dinero? La respuesta era simple.

— No —suspiré.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Por qué no haces algo importante?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Parte cambiándote de carrera. No te matricules ahí nunca más. Cámbiate a la facultad de bellas artes, hace lo que te gusta, no lo que le gusta al resto. Es tu vida, Gerard. No la de tu madre ni la de nadie más. Tú decides qué hacer con ella. No puedes desperdiciarla, sólo tienes una.

Frank lo decía y resultaba ser tan obvio, tan fácil. Pero no lo era… Tendría que comenzar a trabajar, mamá se enojaría, perdería dos años de estudio, más de veinte materias ya cursadas con excelentes calificaciones. Todo para comenzar de cero. ¿Y esto… valía la pena?

Lo miré durante unos largos segundos, parpadeando lentamente, repasando una vez más cada una de sus palabras. Sí debía valer la pena, después de todo era algo que cambiaría mi vida.

— Lo haré —dije incorporándome— Lo haré.

Frank sonrío para mí y se puso de pie, lo seguí con la mirada y desde nuestra habitación regresó con mi portátil. Vaya, tendría que hacerlo ahora mismo. Resultaba ser tan fácil. En lugar de entrar a la página de mi universidad entré a la de la Universidad de Arte de Nueva York. Introduje mis datos como alumno nuevo en la carrera de Licenciatura en Bellas artes. Transferí el monto que primeramente sería destinado a pagar mi matrícula en la Universidad de Ingeniería a la de Arte. Y entonces un Pop-up apareció en la pantalla. Lo había hecho correctamente.

Desde ese momento era alumno de la carrera de Licenciatura en Bellas artes.

Y me había tomado menos de quince minutos hacer todo. No podía creerlo, pero Frank sí. Me miró orgulloso y dejamos el portátil sobre la mesita de centro para abrazarnos contra el sofá, sus labios buscaron los míos y no le negué el tacto, dejé a mis manos recorrer su torso libremente y cerré mis ojos.

Frank había hecho mucho más que iluminar mis días.

Frank había llegado a cambiar mi vida.


	7. Capítulo VI

Si alguien me preguntara ¿Qué es la felicidad?

Yo le respondería que felicidad… es lo que siento al saber que Frank es lo primero que veo cada mañana y lo último que veo antes de dormir. En resumen, Frank es mi felicidad.

 

La forma en que apareció en mi vida seguía siendo algo curioso, muy curioso, pero cada vez que recordaba nuestras primeras palabras sonreía. Había conocido a Frank porque me había superado a mí mismo para saludarlo, Frank había llegado a mi vida porque mi valentía había aumentado. Y ahora estaba ahí, casi ocho meses después de ese primer día, en mi segundo mes de clases en la universidad de Arte de Nueva York.

Me gustaba el cómo Anthony, las veces que nos visitaba, hablaba de lo mucho que yo había cambiado, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Para empezar, ahora sonreía, y eran sonrisas sinceras. Se me hacía raro achinar los ojos y arrugar la nariz para hacerlo, pero luego de un tiempo le tomé práctica y bastante estima. Estaba también el tema de mi cabello, a petición de Frank me lo había cortado y ahora lucía desordenado, de uno o dos centímetro de largo cayendo a todos lados desde mi cabeza. Me gustaba como lucía cuando dejaba de afeitarme, a Frank le gustaba besarme así más nunca podía hacer crecer demasiado mi barba, parecía tener un límite de dos milímetros fuera de mi piel.

Frank me decía lampiño.

También estaba el tema de mis ojos, Frank decía que veía un brillo en ellos, algo que no había visto cuando nos conocimos. Que mi cambio era también espiritual, Frank decía que yo era feliz ahora. Y Dios… jamás podría negar eso.

La universidad de arte era sencillamente genial, las personas el ambiente, todo. Era como estar en un mundo completamente ajeno al tema de “Estudia una buena carrera o morirás de hambre” los artistas no ven eso como algo malo, como hacen las madres. Los artistas lo ven como una expresión de arte.

Para los artistas todo es arte.

Frank decía que eran raros, cada vez que les hablaba de ellos, y tampoco negaba eso. Si algo me había enseñado mamá es que todo tiene que ser recompensado, y Frank merecía una enorme recompensa de mi parte. Todo este tiempo viviendo en su casa, viviendo de lo que podíamos porque mamá me había dejado de enviar dinero, pero Frank se empeñaba en decir que él se ocuparía de mí, y que cuando yo fuera un artista reconocido le devolvería la mano.

Se lo prometí, y no planeaba faltar a mi palabra.

 

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando regresé al apartamento, traía yo un enorme lienzo en el que había estado trabajando, se trataba de una muestra de arte abstracto, muy abstracto, demasiado abstracto. Tanto que después de un rato observándolo olvidaba como y cuando lo había hecho, ¿Me había drogado? Poco probable, pero la pintura lo parecía.

Entré a casa, Frank andaba de aquí a allá, parecía que se había duchado hace poco y estaba vestido demasiado ordenado para ser Frank.

— Ho…

— ¡Gerard, al fin llegas! —me interrumpió acercándose de pronto, se puso de puntillas para besar mis labios, sonreí, entonces se alejó— cámbiate ropa, tenemos que ir a cenar dónde mis padres.

— ¿Dónde tus padres? —dije abriendo mis ojos, bastante sorprendido. Después de ocho meses de relación jamás había visto a nadie más que a su hermano. ¿Cómo serían sus padres?

— Sí, tenía la invitación hecha hace días pero lo olvidé, me llamaron para recordarlo —murmuró despeinándose— ¿Dónde dejé…? ¡Acá está! —tomó una corbata que parecía haber sido usada solo una vez, hace más de cien años— ¿Qué esperas?

Sonreí al verle tan ansioso más no quise hacer comentarios al respecto, pasé de inmediato a la habitación, dejando el cuadro sobre la mesa del comedor para liberar mis brazos, una vez en el cuarto me apresuré a quitarme la chaqueta, la sucia camiseta y los jeans manchados. No quería que mis suegros pensaran que su hijo salía con un vagabundo.

¿Había dicho mis suegros? Qué extraño sonaba.

Opté por ponerme unos jeans negros, una camisa del mismo color y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero, lucía bastante ordenado, me paré frente al espejo y ordené un poco mi cabello, luego me puse algo de perfume y salí. Frank me observó de pies a cabeza, a excepción de mis converse extremadamente sucias, parecía bastante presentable, él sonrío.

— Pero qué hombre más guapo ¿Qué ha hecho con mi novio? —se permitió bromear entre todo el trajeo, sonreí conforme y guardé mi celular y billetera en los bolsillos para ir a su encuentro, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y él se acercó a mi rostro—. Y además huele bien… ya dígame, ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy el fontanero… vengo a revisar su cañería —respondí arrastrando las palabras, Frank se alejó y me miró entre divertido y avergonzado— ¿Deberíamos irnos ya? —pregunté conteniendo una carcajada, él asintió severamente y me permití reír.

Vivir con Frank era completamente divertido.

 

Salimos de casa y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de tomar un autobús nos encontramos con el pequeño Volkswagen de Anthony, saludó a Frank con un caluroso abrazo y me ofreció su mano. Frank y yo tomamos asiento en los asientos traseros, con nuestros dedos entrelazados y nos dábamos uno que otro beso interrumpida por la mirada furtiva de mi cuñado.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegamos a una bonita zona residencial al norte de la ciudad, eran casas realmente grandes y con al menos dos autos aparcados fuera de cada puerta, el nuestro se veía realmente patético en comparación a los modelos nuevos, pero supuse que Anthony era un coleccionista o algo así, porque al llegar al hogar de los Iero encontré otro auto del mismo modelo, pero en color negro a diferencia del rojo que montábamos nosotros.

— Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró Frank mirando por la ventanilla. Miré la casa que él observaba, era igual a las demás, grande, lujosa, imponente, y con un pequeño perrito en el cuidado jardín delantero, bajamos del auto y estiré las piernas. Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme nervioso.

Anthony movía las llaves de la puerta entre sus dedos, mirándonos divertido, había algo en su mirada más no supe descifrarlo y cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido un tonto, un desconsiderado y ni siquiera me había dignado a preguntárselo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Frankie! —la primera fue su madre, se acercó a nosotros mientras secaba sus manos con un paño de cocina, al verlo lo abrazó fuertemente y luego me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Era una mujer regordeta, con un marcado acento italiano y el cabello negro en bucles sobre su cabeza, parecía una mujer simpática y una suegra amable, sonreí y deslicé dos dedos por mi mejilla, tenía algo de labial ahí.

— ¡Creí que no vendrías, muchacho! Feliz cumpleaños —era un hombre con un bigote poblado y lleno de canas al igual que su cabello, tenía la piel oscura y surcada por arrugas, era también de contextura ancha y el sacaba por lo menos dos cabeza de alto a Frank.

— Abuelo, es genial verte por acá —Frank demostró mucha más emoción que con su madre a quien sólo le regresó el abrazo, con él en cambio fue diferente, besó sonoramente su mejilla y luego lo guío hacia mí— él es Gerard, mi novio.

El anciano me observó con mirada crítica de pies a cabeza, sentí nervio, miedo, me sentí intimidado, más luego sonrío enormemente y me abrazó también “Sé bueno con Frankie”, dijo a mi oído y yo asentí. Claro que sería bueno con Frankie, era mi felicidad.

Había otro hombre, que lucía un poco menor que la mujer pero en sus ojos denotaba su edad, se acercó también y alzó su mano, dubitativo. Frank lo miró por un largo rato, el hombre lo miró. Era como ver una versión madura de Frank, seguramente era su padre.

— Hola muchacho, tu madre lleva toda la semana planeando esta cena —dijo simplemente y pasó a la sala, a sentarse en uno de los sofás con la cerveza que traía en la mano. Me sentí algo extraño ante el hecho que ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada, más decidí no prestarle importancia.

Anthony pasó a sentarse junto a su padre y entonces me permití observar a casa. Era bastante grande desde nuestro incómodo lugar en el vestíbulo, la sala estaba decorada de una manera bastante moderna y tenía al final unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, una pared con un enorme ventanal y a la izquierda una especie de arco que daba al comedor. Frank tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia allá, la puerta a la cocina estaba abierta y ahí la mujer que habíamos visto anteriormente, junto con dos pequeñas de unos catorce años, cuando se giraron pude notar que eran gemelas.

Sus ojitos avellana brillaron al ver a mi acompañante y Frank soltó mi mano para acercarse a abrazarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mary, Anna! —exclamó besando una frente antes de la otra, las chicas hablaban a una velocidad realmente impresionante, pero parecían poseer un carácter bastante similar al de Frank, alegre, explosivo.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó una de las chicas.

— No te hagas la tonta, Mary. Anthony dijo que Frankie traería a su novio a cenar —canturreó la otra chica, Frank me miró avergonzado y se puso de pie.

— Soy Gerard, un gusto —dije por primera vez, sonriéndole a las chicas, ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa y luego regresaron a la tarea de ayudarle a la señora Iero a poner las cosas en la mesa.

— Papá ya conoció a Gerard —dijo Frank, intentando sonar casual, la señora Iero se giró a nosotros con una mueca entre sorpresa y desagrado, me adelanté sin saber por qué la sorpresa, hasta ahora había conocido a todos los presentes, Frank suspiró—. Uh… si dieran un premio a la persona más homofóbica del mundo, papá se lo ganaría —contestó ante mi gesto, asentí lentamente.

— Lamento que Frank haya sido grosero contigo, cariño —murmuró la señora Iero, acercándose a nosotros, yo negué al instante.

— No fue grosero —dije, suponía que se refería a Frank padre, y tenía que suponer mucho puesto que Frank no me había hablado bien de su familia, ni siquiera sabía que estaba de cumpleaños—. Sólo me ignoró olímpicamente.

— Tuviste suerte —dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez—, por cierto. Soy Linda Iero. Anthony me ha hablado mucho de ti, de ustedes… ese muchacho es un bocón.

Reí, Anthony parecía más del tipo desinteresado, no me lo imaginaba cotilleando de otras personas mientras ellos no estaban, más si esas personas éramos Frank y yo.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa me permití apreciar a la familia de Frank y como se desenvolvía él con su familia. Eran todos unas personas bastante alegres y ruidosas, el abuelo no dejaba de charlar con Anthony acerca de guerras en las que él ni siquiera había estado y las niñas hablaban de algo referente a la escuela, Frank estaba en una animada conversación con su madre acerca de su nuevo trabajo, los únicos callados éramos el señor Iero y yo. Y ambos estábamos bastante cerca, separados por un poco de madera. Hasta entonces me pregunté por qué me habían hecho tomar asiento tan cerca de él, y me obligué a bajar la mirada al notar la suya sobre mi cabeza.

— Y dime… Gerard, ¿Cierto? —él habló finalmente, y pareció como si un tornado se hubiese llevado todo lo demás. Silencio, incómodo silencio.

— Sí… señor —agregué, sentí la necesidad de llamarle de ese modo, alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos rodeados por arrugas, suspiré.

— Anthony nos dijo que estudiabas con él en la facultad de ingeniería, ¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó una vez más, limpiando su boca con una servilleta. Yo asentí, tomando un sorbo de mi copa de vino.

— Sí, solía estudiar con él, pero me cambié de carrera —dije en una exhalación, él asintió una vez, alzando sus cejas, un gesto de sorpresa.

— A una carrera mejor remunerada, supongo. Supe que el campo laboral en la ingeniería se está copando… ¿Qué estudias ahora? —preguntó nuevamente, miré de reojo a Frank, él mantenía sus ojos sobre su padre.

— Arte, señor. Estudio en la escuela de arte de Nueva York —contesté con total orgullo, él río.

— Debes estar bromeando, cambiar Ingeniería por Arte… ¿Estás loco o eres millonario?

— Ninguna de las dos… señor —contesté, intentando mantener la calma. Si me ponía a hablar demás sería innecesario e incómodo, además no quería causarle problemas a Frank.

— Estos jóvenes son unos inconscientes, pobres de tus padres… pobre mi hijo, él no quiso estudiar y ahora se encuentra con un muchachito que sigue sus pasos. Porque eso es el arte, ¿Para qué estudiar algo que puedes aprender en la vida? Eso es un gasto innecesario de…

— Papá, ya detente —intervino Frank. Lo escuché pedirle disculpas a su madre y tomó mi mano, lo seguí sin rechistar y abandonamos la mesa, escuché que agarraba algo en el aire más no pudo verlo, y entonces salimos de la casa. Estábamos fuera cuando se detuvo frente al auto, metió la llave y se subió a él, yo hice lo mismo por el lado del copiloto— Lo lamento, Gerard.

— No, no… tranquilo —dije al instante, con una sonrisa, me acerqué a besarlo y él se negó.

Dejé salir un suspiro, mirándole de reojo mientras aceleraba, me mantuve en silencio hasta que nos detuvimos en una calle poco transcurrida, casi a borde de una ladera. Había una vista de gran parte de la ciudad y al final, iluminada, la estatua de la libertad. Era una vista realmente bonita.

— Te amo, Gerard —fue lo primero que dijo luego de un largo rato en silencio, giré a mirarle sorprendido, pero su rostro ya estaba casi pegado al mío, cerré los ojos y me acerqué a besarlo, acariciando su rostro con mis dedos.

Era increíble que una situación tan molesta nos hubiese conducido a nuestro primer “Te amo” porque después de casi ocho meses de relación… esa era la primera vez que nos decíamos lo que ambos, o por lo menos yo, sabía desde el momento en que lo había visto.

— Te amo, Frank —dije a mi vez cuando separamos nuestros labios, él sonrío, yo sonreí, y volví a besarlo.


	8. Capítulo VII

El recuerdo de esa terrible tarde de cumpleaños en la casa de los Iero había quedado atrás hace mucho, así como la emoción por aquel primer “Te amo” que poco a poco se iba quedando aplastado por una montaña de muchos “Te amo” más. Frank parecía interesado en desgastar la frase, y más de una vez me pregunté qué tanto había estado esperando a aquella primera vez para comenzar a repetirlo sin parar.

Me gustaba su parloteo, me gustaba que me exigiera un “te amo” de regreso para que quedara feliz, ya que los “yo también” eran equivalente a nada para él. Casi diez meses de relación y podía decir con seguridad que cada uno de sus te amo eran sinceros, y los míos también.

Desde entonces no habíamos regresado a la casa de mis suegros, pero más de una vez la señora Iero se pasó al apartamento para ayudarnos con la lavandería y prepararnos comida realmente deliciosa. Le gustaba quedarse a charlar, le gustaba ver mis dibujos, le gustaba hacer preguntas incómodas acerca de mi vida y la relación con mis padres, ¿Pero cómo decirle que desde el día en que le dije que me había matriculado en otra universidad que no hablaba con ella?

Tenía miedo de llamarla o de ir a visitarla. Mamá jamás había sido alguien fácil de llevar y mucho menos cuando estaba molesta… la sola idea de pensar en decirle que estaba estudiando arte y viviendo con un hombre, amando a un hombre me erizaba la piel.

Pero tendría que hacerlo algún día.

Aunque esperaba que fuera uno bastante lejano.

 

— Amor… tercera vez que te pregunto, ¿Le pusiste sal a eso? —la voz de Frank me trajo de vuelta, parpadeé varias veces y me giré hacia él que cortaba un calabacín a unos centímetros a la derecha en la pequeña cocina de su apartamento.

Bajé la mirada a mi sartén con cebollas cortadas en trocitos y demás especias, no recordaba así que me encogí de hombros y subí la cuchara a mis labios, me quejé al instante al quemarme y luego, con una mueca de disgusto negué.

— ¿No tenía sal? —preguntó Frank, conteniendo una carcajada, yo lo miré fingiendo enojo aunque también reía.

Recordando las medidas que él usaba al cocinar le agregué sal y luego revolví un poco más, antes de volver a probarla soplé y luego lo miré sonriente, ahora sí sabía bien. Frank asintió y se acercó con la tabla de picar, echó dentro los trocitos de calabacín y me arrebató la cuchara de la mano para tomar mi trabajo.

— En el congelador hay una pechuga de pollo, pícala en trocitos —ordenó mirándome por sobre su hombro.

Asentí una vez, apuntando con mis dos índices hacia el congelador, sonreí al verle una vez más. Los fines de semana eran los más esperados por mí, no había clases ni trabajo, sólo éramos nosotros dos, en pijama todo el día, cocinando para nosotros, amándonos dónde quisiéramos. Y seguía sintiéndome igual de afortunado que el primer día al verlo junto a mí.

 

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó girándose levemente a mirarme, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas ante mi intrusión, sonreí enternecido y negué un par de veces, abriendo la puerta del congelador y sacando la bolsa con el pollo.

Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, era un tipo asombroso en todo lo que hacía, un maldito salvaje en el sexo y solía alzar la voz a menudo cuando se enojaba. Pero seguía sonrojándose con cosas simples, porque era Frank. Frank era así.

— ¿Qué miras? —escuché una vez más y alcé la mirada, ahora era él quien me observaba de ese modo, opté por dejar la bolsa sobre la encimera, sequé mis manos y me acerqué a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando mis labios a un costado de su mejilla.

— Soy el tipo más afortunado de todo el mundo… —suspiré depositando un sonoro beso, él río nervioso y giró su rostro hasta que rozamos nuestros labios.

— Te amo —dijo él, era su respuesta a cada frase terriblemente cursi que abandonaba mis labios, reí y besé sus labios una vez más antes de alejarme para seguir con el pollo.

Suspiré y tomé el cuchillo que usaba para las carnes, luego de enjugar la pechuga comencé a picar, primero en pequeños filetes antes de comenzar a hacer trocitos, Frank miraba ávido mis movimientos, intentaba parecerme al tipo de la televisión con esos cortes certeros y rápidos, pero él no era tan guapo y yo no era tan talentoso en eso.

¿El resultado?

— ¡Me corté! —exclamé aunque la sangre ya había dado el aviso por mí, opté al instante a llevar el dedo a mi boca y comenzar a succionar, perder sangre no era buena idea aunque el contacto con la saliva hizo que mi pobre índice ardiera un poco más.

Frank dejó su quehacer de lado al instante de inmediato y se apegó a mí, intentando ver que sucedía en mi mano, más por más que intentó forcejar conmigo no solté mi dedo. No quería perder sangre, o… a decir verdad… no quería ver mi propia sangre manar fuera de mí.

Pronto el gesto de Frank pasó a ser una sonrisa completa y de su bolsillo trasero sacó su celular, me pregunté si llamaría a la ambulancia más cuando comenzó a tomarme fotos mi gesto cambió a uno de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté sin quitar mi dedo de la boca, él se encogió de hombros y simplemente respondió:

— Pareces un vampiro.

 

La comida pasó bastante rápido como cada vez que comíamos juntos, por lo menos dos horas cocinando y menos de diez minutos devorándola, era bastante triste ver los platos vacíos después de tanto trabajo, pero no era un asunto demasiado importante. Alcé la mirada cuando di por terminada mi cena y tomé un sorbo del jugo de piña natural que Frank había preparado, sonreí para él y él sonrío también.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dejando caer sus párpados, me dediqué a observar su rostro con los últimos resquicios de los rayos de sol poniente que entraban por la ventana lateral, sonriendo sólo ante la visión frente a mis ojos, abrió sus ojos y me miró yo mordí mis labios.

— He estado practicando…

— Aquí vamos de nuevo —puso sus ojos en blanco y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, como si se preparara para una conversación sumamente larga. Sonreí tímidamente e imité sus actos, apoyando mi barbilla en mis manos.

— Estoy practicando dibujos de cuerpo completo, la hermosa anatomía del hombre… pero mi memoria falla demasiado —murmuré en un puchero—, si tu fueras mi modelo de seguro aprobaría con honores.

— Sólo lo dices para tenerme desnudo, no has cambiado ni un poquito. Gerard Way —dijo en tono reprobatorio, dándole un último sorbo a su vaso y poniéndose de pie luego, lo miré con sorpresa y él se giró a mirarme—. ¿Vas a dibujarme o te vas a quedar sentado?

Sonreí inmensamente al escucharlo y sin dudarlo me alcé al instante de mi lugar, rápidamente caminé a su lado y simplemente abracé su cintura antes de besar sus labios. Él sonrío, siempre sonreía cuando le arrebataba besos de esa forma.

Sin decir nada corrí hacia la habitación a tomar mis lápices y el cuaderno de dibujo, para cuando regresé a la sala Frank estaba terminando de quitarse el pantalón, tenía el pecho desnudo y su sexo estaba cubierto por la celosa tela de la ropa interior, lo miré durante unos instantes, sin poder apartar el gesto artístico del deseo carnal… quizá todavía no era lo suficientemente profesional, o quizá mi debilidad siempre sería Frank, el cuerpo de Frank, la mente de Frank, las sonrisas de Frank… Frank.

Alzó la mirada como si no tuviera nada que esconder ante mis ojos y se puso de pie, con sus manos expertas se deslizo de la ropa interior y la dejó caer libre por sus piernas, dejando ver su sexo dormido acompañado por los vellos ahí, alcé la mirada a sus ojos y él me dedicó una mirada algo nervioso, yo mordí mi labio. Estaba a dos segundos de dejar el dibujo para otro día y hacerlo mío en ese mismo instante.

Intentando parecer profesional me acerqué a tomar una de las sillas del comedor y la arrastré a unos palmos de distancia del sofá, dejé mis cosas sobre la mesita ratona y acomodé mi cabello, observé una vez más mi dedo para cerciorarme de que no mancharía el papel con sangre y luego tomé asiento, pero Frank seguía de pie.

— Acomódate en el sofá, amor —pedí recuperando mi cuaderno y uno de los lápices, él asintió. Se giró para darme un primer plano de sus perfectas nalgas redondeadas en esas caderas estrechas, la línea de su espalda y los tatuajes dibujados en la parte baja junto a la calabaza que estaba esperando un par de sesiones en el salón de tatuado para ser rellenada por completo, en la parte superior. Bajé a mirada a mi hoja mientras miraba de reojo como tomaba posición, recostándose de costado para mí, adoptando una posición bastante similar a la de Rose en Titanic.

Cuando terminé de acomodar mi hoja, buscando el cuadrante perfecto para él volví a alzar la mirada, Frank me observaba fijamente, sosteniendo su cabeza en una mano, la otra cayendo a uno de sus costados, lo observé también hasta que tuve que cerrar mis ojos y sonreír por culpa de los nervios.

— Si me resfrío por esto tendrás que cuidarme —murmuró de pronto, yo asentí solemnemente.

— No es la primera vez que cuido uno de sus resfríos, señor Iero —contesté de igual modo, guiñándole un ojo, el río, esa risa contagiosa y hubiese dado lo que fuera para poder plasmar su rostro en un dibujo justo en ese instante.

Pero las risas, como los suspiros son ínfimos… demasiado preciados como para reservarlos para las futuras generaciones.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo trazando las primeras líneas, el bosquejo de lo que esperaba, se convirtiera en un dibujo que le hiciera justicia al cuerpo que me había quitado la cordura, su mirada seguía sobre mí y pronto el dibujo dejó de parecer importante, en algún momento dejé el cuadernillo de lado y el lápiz abandonó mi mano, yendo a caer en un golpe seco al piso. De inmediato me puse de pie, con sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo avanzando lentamente hacia el sofá, en el camino fui alzando la camiseta hasta quedar a torso descubierto y bajé la mirada, él se había girado y ahora me miraba hacia arriba.

— Tenía razón, sí me querías tener desnudo para tus sucios instintos… —dijo en tono reprobatorio, yo sonreí y me quité el calzado antes de recostarme sobre él, apoyando mis rodillas en torno a su pierna izquierda, sin decir palabra bajé a sus labios y me recibió al instante, jadeando cuando los abandoné para bajar a su cuello, la piel de su cuerpo se sentía caliente al instante. Era como magia.

Me permití regresar a sus labios, sintiendo como mi pantalón se estrechaba entre cada caricia de sus manos sobre mi espalda baja, cuando sus manos se colaron bajo mi pantalón tuve que contener un respingo, alzándome a morder su barbilla, delineando sus pómulos con mis dedos.

— Eres hermoso, Frank —me atreví a decir, él sonrojó—. Y me siento tan afortunado de tenerte, te amo tanto, Frank. Como no imaginas.

Él dejó salir un suspiro y se empujó a sí mismo hacia mi rostro, hasta que rozamos nuestros labios, cerré mis ojos y lo besé.

— Agradezco a esa casualidad del destino que te puso frente a mí —murmuró Frank, yo cerré mis párpados y volví a besarlo, cuando me separé de sus labios repliqué:

— No fue el destino lo que nos unió… darle el crédito al destino es dejar mucho a la deriva. No fue el destino, mi amor. Fuimos nosotros, con nuestras decisiones, eso es lo que marca la diferencia.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

— ¡Mamá, estaré bien!

— Pero tu cabello está desordenado, y ¿Dónde está tu corbata?

— Yo desordené mi cabello y los artistas no usamos corbata.

— Tú eres Gerard.

— Gerard tampoco usa corbata.

Mamá puso sus ojos en blanco y completamente nerviosa se acercó a abrazarme, presionando bastante a la altura de las costillas, los años no habían mancillado su fuerza. Sonreí y alejé su rostro, para besar suavemente su mejilla, tenía el maquillaje a punto de arruinarse en los ojos y con mis pulgares lo limpié, sonriéndole. Ella sonrío también y por instantes vi el brillo en sus ojos, estaba orgullosa de mi. Y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

— ¿Tienes eso? —preguntó de pronto, yo de inmediato bajé la mano a mi bolsillo. Lo había hecho por lo menos diez veces durante el día, pero ahí estaba la cajita con el anillo de oro blanco en el interior. Asentí una vez, ella posó una mano en su pecho y suspiró dramáticamente.

— Estoy tan ansioso —confesé alejándome unos instantes de ella, mordiendo mi labio inferior con demasiada fuerza.

— Has trabajado muchísimo por lograr esto, Gerard. Llevas cuatro años construyendo esto… Es tu gran día. —sonrío dejándose caer en uno de los suaves sofás dispuestos ahí, traía unos tacos bastante altos a juego con el vestido negro y su bolso del mismo color, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Estaba vieja, sí. Pero el maquillaje y todo el atuendo la hacía ver por lo menos quince años menor.

— Lo sé…. —murmuré girándome hacia ella, volviendo a tocar mi pierna para cerciorarme de que ahí estaba la cajita—. Por eso mismo estoy nervioso, no quiero arruinarlo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. ¿Qué hora es?

— Cerca de las nueve, faltan cuarenta minutos para eso —respondió ella, dejando ir un suspiro. Yo parpadeé un par de veces.

Jamás había sido bueno hablando en público, pero ahora tenía 32 años y estaba en mi lugar especial. Casi cuatro años había tardado en juntar el dinero para comprar mi propia galería de arte, cada uno de los 25 cuadros y cuatro esculturas habían sido hechos por mí, yo solo trabajando a pulso día y noche en el taller. Seis tardes enteras habíamos estado con Frankie posicionando los cuadros en lugares vistosos y había una gran cantidad de dinero invertida en decoraciones, cristales y demás mierda.

Era mi galería, mi momento, nuestro…

Parpadeé un par de veces al verlo entrar por las puertas dobles de cristal, siempre sucedía lo mismo al verlo. Era como… magia. Había ya unas veinte personas dentro del recinto pero todas pasaban a un plano en blanco y negro y sólo él, Frank. Con su cabello desordenado, el casco de su moto en una mano, esos jeans bastante viejos y la chaqueta negra de cuero, gemela de la mía. Lo vi y sonreí, él siguió mi mirada y pronto lo tuve caminando a zancadas hacia mí, observando algo temeroso a nuestro alrededor.

— No me dijiste que había un código de vestuario —reclamó luego de besar mis labios, por primera vez me permití observar a mi alrededor. Las personas ahí si vestían bastante elegantes. Brian, mi contador y el tipo encargado de mi las había reunido, bueno, él hacía la mayor parte. Yo era el artista, y a veces el empleado.

— Lo lamento, pero luces bastante bien —sonreí para él, negó una vez y volvió a besarme—. Hoy es tu gran día, amor. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— No habría logrado nada de no ser por ti, Frankie —negué una vez, volviendo a besar sus labios— esta es nuestra noche, fueron muchos años de trabajo en conjunto.

— ¿Y cómo se ha portado tu madre? —preguntó luego, cuando mamá apareció en nuestro rango de visión—. La última vez que la invitamos a casa no estaba tan feliz.

— Eso fue hace seis años… supongo que se sorprendió al ver a un guapo hombrecito en lugar de a una chica, es todo —dije conteniendo una carcajada al sentir su golpe en el brazo ante el diminutivo empleado en él.

— Como sea, ¿Crees que sea prudente saludarla?

— Si no lo haces te criticará de todos modos —me encogí de hombros y alcancé a cambiar el tema a los posibles watts que contenía cada foco para cuando mamá estuvo con nosotros. Ambos bajamos la mirada desde el techo y sonreímos para ella.

Mamá se detuvo ante Frank y se dedicó a mirarlo durante unos instantes, él me dedicó un gesto nervioso pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado rogando que mamá no dijera nada con respecto al anillo en mi bolsillo como para prestarle atención.

— Hijo… ¿Por qué traes el cabello así? Y mira esos pantalones. ¡Compra ropa de tu talla, hombre!

Ambos contuvimos una carcajada y pronto Frank se atrevió a abrazar a mamá. Ella devolvió su abrazo e intercambiaron palabras amables, sí. Sería una buena noche.

 

Por primera vez me permití recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Tenía miedo, pánico de que algo se viera mal o saliera mal, pero todo parecía estar bien. Un calvo guardia de seguridad estaba en la puerta, recibiendo entradas ¡Entradas! Había personas cuyas joyas eran más costosas que mi atuendo completo y uno que otro estudiante de arte observando fijamente cada uno de los cuadros en la pared.

Me sentí tan orgulloso de mí mismo, hasta entonces no había dimensionado que… lo había logrado. Ahí estaba yo, con mi propia galería de arte, mi vida yendo en subida, mi madre contenta y orgullosa de mí… y a punto de pedirle matrimonio al hombre de mi vida.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de mí, me giré y ahí estaba Brian. Con su traje negro y los tatuajes estratégicamente escondidos, su cabello peinado hacia arriba y el rostro afeitado, de inmediato me abrazó y accedí a su abrazo, intentando tranquilizarme un poco.

— ¿Tienes el…?

— Sí, lo he comprobado al menos mil veces —dije riendo nervioso, él se apartó  sólo para palmear mi mejilla y sonreír.

— Todo saldrá bien, has trabajado día y noche aquí. Sólo disfruta y da un discurso que lo deje callados a todos.

— ¿Qué tan largo? —pregunté haciendo una mueca, sabía que tenía que hablar, dar una pequeña introducción a todo eso, más no tenía los huevos para dedicarme a hablar durante media hora frente a esos desconocidos. Y recién ahora caía en cuenta de que no había preparado absolutamente nada.

— Eso no importa, tiene que ser buenísimo. Mañana hablarán de todo. ¿Probaste el cóctel? ¡Buenísimo! —río palmeando mi espalda una última vez, se alejó más antes de hacerlo lo suficiente se giró hacia mí— dentro de cinco minutos. Prepárate.

Al estar solo nuevamente me puse a observar a las personas, luego a mi madre pero había perdido de vista a Frank. Parpadeé un par de veces, Frank no podía haberse marchado, no podía perderse eso, ambos habíamos trabajado para todo eso, no…

— Aquí estoy, amor. No sudes tan temprano —murmuró abrazándome por un costado, su índice y medio deslizándose por mi mejilla, sonreí para él y entorné la mirada a su rostro, dejando ir un suspiro— ¿Nervioso?

— Como no tienes idea… —respondí arrugando mi nariz.

Frank río y tomó la cámara que colgaba en su cuello, me abrazó y tomó una foto de los dos, mostrándome el resultado luego. Lo que más resaltaba en la fotografía era mi cabello de color rojo eléctrico y su radiante sonrisa. Éramos una pareja muy bonita, y no pude dejar de pensar en el momento… ¿Diría que sí? Claro que sí, o eso esperaba al menos.

—… pero no ocupo más su tiempo, están aquí por él. No por mí. Señores, ruego unos minutos de su tiempo para que admiren a quien hizo posible todo esto, al artista aquí presente, el señor Gerard Way —escuché a lo lejos, varias miradas estaban sobre mí. La mano en mi bolsillo indicaba que la cajita seguía ahí, parpadeé— ¡Gerard! —Brian exclamó en tono jocoso, algunas personas se rieron.

Algo avergonzado tomé lugar al centro del tumulto, cerca de una de las paredes. Me giré levemente para observar los cuadros ahí, uno lo había pintado en un día de invierno, tenía colores fríos, era bastante triste… el otro eran los colores del mar, olas y olas por todo el lugar. Frank decía que parecían reales, como si el cuadro fuese a desbordarse de un momento a otro.

— Hola —comencé de manera totalmente informal. Un flash me cegó durante unos minutos, hasta entonces noté que aparte de la cámara de Frank había varias más ¿De dónde habían salido? — Antes de comenzar a hablar quiero que miren estas dos pinturas —pedí apuntando el día de invierno y las olas al mismo tiempo con mis pulgares— obsérvenlas y díganme cual escogen.

Un murmullo nombrando el detalle de alguna de las dos se expandió casi al instante y cuando las voces se acallaron, volví a hablar.

— Escoger algo tan simple como cual cuadro prefieren les tomó entre cuarenta y sesenta segundos a cada uno de ustedes. Es una decisión poco trascendental, quizá en este sentido, pero en el mismo tiempo pueden tomar otra decisión. Como qué zapatos son más cómodos, que camiseta se ve mejor con los jeans que llevan puestos, que peinado será más útil para un día atareado… son decisiones que tenemos que tomar día a día, segundo tras segundo.

Sonreí al ver murmullos de asentimiento y luego todos en silencio, escuchándome atentamente, mamá me observaba desde un pilar, cerca de ella estaba Frank, sus manos cruzadas ante su regazo y una mueca de total concentración en su rostro.

— Un minuto consiste en sesenta segundos —ahora me permití gesticular con las manos, poco a poco iba logrando más confianza—. Cada uno contiene opciones incontables, posibilidades, decisiones, de las cuales sólo una puede emerger. —Frank sonrío y en el momento en que lo miré, él tomó una foto—. Tardé cinco minutos, cuando era un niño, en decidir qué quería ser cuando grande. Todas las paredes de casa y las libretas de mi madre lo supieron también. Yo quería ser un artista. Pero la vida a veces  no te permite tomar decisiones propias y un día, un día abres los ojos y te encuentras en una facultad de ingeniería en dónde jamás quisiste estar, con personas a quienes jamás les has hablado y profesores a los que tu existencia no les interesa en lo más mínimo. Un día te das cuenta que no has hecho nada importante con tu vida… que sólo serás un tipo más en alguna fábrica y entonces decides hacer un cambio. Con un empujoncito, claro —agregué mirando a Frank una vez más, ambos sonreímos—.

Suspiré y me permití pasear la mirada por las personas, llevaba un rato hablando pero todos seguían mirándome, Brian me hizo un gesto con la mano y proseguí.

— Me mucho más tiempo en decidir hacer algo con mi vida, algo que disfrutara. Frankie estaba ahí conmigo, él me instó a cambiar de carrera, él me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con lo que fuera feliz, porque era mi maldita vida. Gracias a Frank… ahora soy un hombre completamente feliz.

Volví a llevar la mano a mi bolsillo, el anillo estaba ahí. Brian me captó y sonrío, un leve asentimiento de su cabeza me dio la idea. Tenía planeado hacerlo cuando saliéramos de ahí, en una cena o camino a casa. Iba a ser privado porque si decía que no, no quería que nadie viera mi cara de desgraciado. Pero ahora estábamos ahí, y parecía ser perfecto.

Lo miré, luego a Brian, luego a las personas.

No era una decisión tan difícil, o al menos eso esperaba. Pero cuando volví a mirar me di cuenta que una parte de mí ya había decidido y con pasos lentos me acercaba hacia él.

— Y esa felicidad es tanta que no puedo contenerla toda yo solo —seguí, las personas comenzando a apartarse, murmurando algo que no podía descifrar—. Frank Iero, me has convertido en el hombre más dichoso de toda esta ciudad, me das un presente asombroso y la promesa de un futuro aún más genial. Cada día contigo es único, cada momento, cada beso, cada sensación… te amo, Frank. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi en esa cafetería, tantos años atrás. Te amo. Y quiero hacerte una simple pregunta, tómate el tiempo que necesites para responderla.

Para cuando terminé de hablar estábamos a solo un palmo de distancia, la cámara había caído a su pecho y su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa  y dicha total. El brillo en sus ojos me indicaba lo segundo.

Siguiendo la tradición tomé la cajita de mi bolsillo y me puse de rodillas ante él, su mirada bajó hacia mí y entonces la abrí  suspiré antes de hablar.

— Frank Iero… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Su gesto volvió a ser de sorpresa, como si no lo hubiese visto venir y quizá, quizá no lo había previsto. Posó sus manos en mis hombros y me llamó para quedar de pie nuevamente, lo hice sin dejar de observarlo, ahora un poco asustado. Pero mi miedo se fue al instante en que él apresó mis mejillas y  besó sonoramente mis labios, sus manos abrazaron mis hombros  y con un leve impulso rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Cuidando de no perder el anillo lo abracé contra mí y recibí nuevamente un beso en los labios.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté, sólo por si acaso. Ahora importándome poco las personas que seguían mirándonos, o mi mamá.

— Es un sí, acepto. Casémonos cuanto antes y adoptemos a un ejército de niñitos —río nervioso, besando numerosas veces mi rostro y luego mis labios. Él solo se puso el anillo en el dedo y luego me besó nuevamente.

Definitivamente no había sido difícil tomar tal decisión… y definitivamente era la más dichosa de todas. Frank se casaría conmigo, finalmente.

— ¡Te amo! —exclamó él sacando un par de carcajadas, sin parar de besarme.

 

 


	10. Capítulo IX

— Amor, ¿estás seguro de esto? A tu papá no le caigo bien.

— Eso fue años, además tienes que entenderlo. Estabas a un paso de ser un parásito o un vagabundo —bromeó Frank, a modo de reprimenda le di un casi imperceptible golpe en el brazo—. Además tiene que soportarte sí o sí ahora.

Al decir eso alzó su mano izquierda ante mis ojos, dejando ver el anillo de compromiso, ambos sonreímos y pronto sus labios encontraron los míos. Desde que se lo había propuesto, hace cuatro semanas, que en cada conversación llegábamos a ese punto. El tema del compromiso y el inminente matrimonio era algo… algo escalofriante y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

— Y tendrás que decirle papá —agregó él, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, tanto como para mi suegro como para mí, pero su estridente carcajada me regresó el aliento. Simplemente era otra de sus bromas. Negué un par de veces y robé otro de sus besos.

Estábamos pasando a segunda, tercera o cuarta base entre besos y caricias cuando su teléfono sonó, ambos hicimos una mueca de desagrado y él, por encima de mi cuerpo, hacia la mesita de noche, contestó y me miró un poco asustado, sabía reconocer ese tipo de cosas en su rostro.

— Sí… sí… gracias mamá, allá estaremos —dijo antes de cortar, yo alcé las cejas, esperando que me pusiera al día.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté cuando de sus labios no salió nada.

— Era…

— Tu madre, esa parte la descubrí por mí mismo —le interrumpí. Él hizo una mueca y se sentó sobre mi abdomen, mirándome desde arriba, llevé mis manos a sus muslos y comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre la tela de los jeans.

— La cena será esta noche, amor. Está todo hablado, incluso habló con tu madre. Fue una mala idea presentarlas… —suspiró con pesar, yo me sentí aun peor. Era estresante tener una cena con sus padres, y lo sería mucho más con mi madre ahí presente—. Lo siento… debí haberle…

— No, está bien, está bien —dije llevando mis manos a su espalda para abrazarlo hacia mí. Frank se recostó encima de mí y apoyó su coronilla bajo mi barbilla, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda, intentando calmar sus nervios—, estaremos bien Frankie, estaremos bien.

— Tu mamá me pone nervioso —murmuró de pronto, yo mordí mis labios para evitar reír. Eso era bastante obvio. Mamá solía tener ese efecto en las personas y sucedía mucho más a menudo con Frank. Parece que a ella le frustraba que no tuviéramos “empleos comunes”, Frank como músico y yo como artista… no, no era lo que una madre sueña para su hijo cuando estos están comenzando la escuela. Si hubiésemos sido doctores o abogados seguramente las reuniones familiares serían más tranquilas. Eso sin contar claro, las miradas hacia mis siempre cambiantes colores de cabello o a los tatuajes que cada vez cubrían más la piel de mi futuro cónyuge.

— Promete que si se ponen molestos nos iremos —dijo él, apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho para poder ver mi rostro, sonreí y asentí una sola vez, alzándome para besar sus labios. Muchas veces, entre nosotros, no había necesidad de palabras.

 

 

La madre de Frank se había preocupado de cada mínimo detalle, la casa a la que había ido en contadas ocasiones, como algunos cumpleaños de las gemelas, la cena por la graduación y luego la de compromiso de Anthony y un par de navidades a las que Linda les había rogado que asistieran. La sala parecía estar libre de todo polvo o sustancia contaminante, incluso las escaleras que daban al segundo piso que siempre estaban parcialmente cubierta por juguetes de perro o algún calcetín y para que nombrar el comedor. La mesa parecía uno de esos bufetes de “come todo lo que puedas comer” con un montón de cubiertos, botellas de vino y ese tipo de cosas.

Se habían esforzado bastante, había un punto a favor de ellas y uno en contra de nosotros, que pasando por alto cualquier código de vestir habíamos ido en jeans, calzado deportivo y él con un suéter, yo con camisa a cuadros. La incomodidad al ver al señor Iero con su traje de domingo aumentó un punto. Demonios.

— ¡Hola, futuros novios! —exclamó y por más que intenté buscar el sarcasmo en su voz, no lo encontré. Dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesita de centro y abandonó el sofá para ir a saludarnos, primero tomó la de Frank y luego la mía, mostrándonos una sincera sonrisas. Era bastante extraño.

— ¡Frank, Gerard! —Anthony nos llamó desde la sala, hicimos un gesto con la cabeza al señor Iero y pasamos hacia allá. Ahí sentado sobre el sofá con su ahora esposa recostado en el mismo, estaba él. Enseñándonos una gran sonrisa, Lyra, su novia, nos sonrío también, a juzgar por su vientre, la pequeña nacería dentro de dos o tres meses.

— Gracias por la cuna, nos costó armarla pero quedó genial —dijo ella mostrándonos una sonrisa, me encogí de hombros y sonreí de regreso.

— Todo por nuestro futuro ahijado —dijo Frank, posando sus manos en el sofá, al parecer no se atrevía a tomar asiento en el lugar que antes había sido su hogar.

— ¡Me pareció escuchar la voz de mi pequeño! —era Linda quien, secando sus manos con un paño de cocina se acercaba a nosotros. Su cabello lucía cubierto de canas pero su rostro conservaba la jovialidad de hace años, besó efusivamente mis mejillas y luego le dio un apretado abrazo a Frank. Lo miré algo preocupado, un poco más apretado y lo habría quebrado, creo.

— ¿Dónde están Mary y Anna? —preguntó Frank una vez recuperó el aliento, yo miré tentativamente hacia las escaleras. Desde que las niñas habían entrado en la adolescencia que se habían encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones. No hablaban mucho entre ellas tampoco y eran… bastante difíciles de tratar. Cosa de adolescentes, supongo. Aunque siempre me entraba un poco de nostalgia cuando recordaba a las pequeñas gemelas que me recibieron la primera vez que visité la casa de mi futura familia en la ley.

— En sus habitaciones, en internet. Es increíble que esas niñas se hablen por un chat cuando están a un metro de distancia —dijo ella, suspirando escandalosamente, Frank río.

Me permití sonreír cuando la señora Iero comenzó a charlarme acerca de que una de sus amigas planeaba comprar un cuadro para la sala, pero no sabía a qué artista buscar o qué tipo de pintura buscar. Un poco más tranquilo comencé a hablarle, pronto el señor Iero se unió a nuestra conversación con pequeños comentarios, también Anthony y Lyra. Era genial poder hablar con ellos de algún tema mientras bebía la fría cerveza que se me había ofrecido, pero realmente dudaba que dicha amiga existiera.

Aunque el esfuerzo lo valoraba un montón.

La conversación pasó a ser del señor Iero y Anthony hablando de baseball, la señora Iero pronto había regresado a la cocina y Lyra nos entretuvo a Frank y a mi comentándonos de lo que su obstetra le había dicho en la última visita. Acerca de los muchos cambios del bebé y ese tipo de cosas. Era un tema bastante delicado y en el rostro de Frankie se notaba, me abrazaba y escuchaba con algo de nostalgia, yo simplemente asentía y sonreía.

Ambos habíamos hablado del tema de tener hijos, la adopción era una buena idea pero no muchos orfanatos recibían a parejas del mismo sexo al momento de entregar a un niño y si lo hacían, exigían el doble de documentos, dinero y demás. Por otro lado estaba el alquilar un vientre, pero Frank tenía miedo de que nos encariñáramos con la idea de tener a un bebé y que en último momento la madre se arrepintiera.

Algunas cosas eran bastante injustas para nosotros, y quizá por eso Lyra había pasado por alto a su amiga de toda la vida y nos había ofrecido el puesto de padrinos de su bebé. Era una buena chica.

— ¿Dónde está el mejor artista de Nueva York? —la voz de mamá me trajo de regreso, los chicos rieron al escucharla y me giré hacia ella. Vestía bastante formal sobre su menudo cuerpo y lo primer que hizo fue dedicarme una mirada de inconformidad al ver las ropas que traía puestas. Besó mi frente y luego la de Frank mientras nos comentaba lo que ella y la señora Iero habían estado preparando. Olía a tabaco y dudaba mucho que hubiese tenido mucha participación en la cena.

Pronto pasamos a la mesa, el ambiente estaba algo tenso de antemano por la ausencia de las gemelas y el tema a hablar, pero la señora Iero y Anthony se encargaron de animarnos a todo, sirviendo cada vez más vino en las copas y soltando carcajadas cada vez más fuertes.

Frank y yo estábamos entre la señora Iero quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y a mi lado Anthony, mamá estaba frente a nosotros y junto a ella un asiento vacío y al otro lado estaba Lyra, luego dos asientos vacíos a cada lado de la mesa y en la otra cabecera, el señor Iero.

— Lamento que mis hijas no estén en esta cena, pero ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes —la señora Iero se disculpó por quinta vez en la noche, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Mamá la interrumpió pronto, hablándole de cómo darles correctivos a adolescentes. Lo había visto en el programa de Marta Stewart.

— Cállense viejas brujas —dijo el señor Iero quien, a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas traía encima varios grados de alcohol, todos reímos ante su comentario y él alzó su copa, llamándonos a un brindis—. Creo que es momento de darles mi bendición a los futuros novios. Estos chicos… recuerdo que hace diez años ninguno sabía en dónde demonios estaban parados, ¡Pero mírenlos ahora! Un brillante productor musical y un gran artista visual. Son una dupla fantástica, chicos. Ambos son felices porque entre ustedes se hacen felices y además, ¡Cumplieron su maldito sueño! Y por eso quiero brindar por Frank y Gerard, ¡Por los novios!

— ¡Por los novios! —corearon los demás y chocaron sus copas, yo me quedé con la mía suspendida, pensando en la reacción del señor Iero, en sus palabras, en todo eso… verlo ahora y pensar en el antiguo señor Iero era… demonios, de haber podido me habría acercado a abrazarlo.

— No sé quién es ese señor y qué hizo con mi padre —Frank murmuró bajito, acercándose a susurrar contra mi oído. Ambos reímos y me giré hacia él, mamá y la señora Iero habían estado lanzando comentarios acerca de la boda, era incómodo, un poco.

— ¿Y cuándo planean hacer la ceremonia? —fue mamá quien lanzó el comentario, ambas nos miraron. Era una emboscada.

— Uh… todavía no lo tenemos pensado. —contesté, era verdad.

— ¿A cuántas personas piensan invitar? —la señora Iero habló ahora.

— Yo… uh… no lo hemos pensado —dije a su vez, Frank presionó mi muslo bajo la mesa. 

— ¿A qué banqueteros contratarán? ¿En dónde lo harán? ¿Qué músicos usarán? ¿Ya han visto pasteles y trajes?

Parpadeé pesadamente, escuchando cada pregunta que se formulaba y respondiendo cada vez más asustado, nervioso y perdido. No habíamos pensado nada de eso, a decir verdad no habíamos pensando en nada. Yo sólo quería casarme con Frank, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Frank fue quien me sacó del ensimismamiento, tomó mi mano y sin disculparse con nadie abandonó la mesa. Me arrastró hacia la sala y luego escaleras arriba, pasamos fuera de la habitación de Mary junto a la de Anna. Desde ambas se escuchaba música punk a un alto volumen y tenían carteles pegados en la puerta con letreros de “no pasar” y demás. Seguimos avanzando hacia el final del pasillo y pronto Frank se puso de puntillas, hasta entonces no había notado la cuerda que había colgando del suelo, tiró de ella y cayó una escalera que daba al ático.

Comenzó a subir y detrás de él subí yo. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y la luz no funcionaba. Tenía cajas y cajas con cosas, muñecas y juguetes viejos, computadores de los años noventa y diversos aparatos que ya no tenían uso. Frank avanzó hacia una de las esquinas y comenzó a buscar, pronto sacó una caja de cartón que rezaba en ella “Propiedad de Frank, no tocar” cortó la cinta que la sellaba con una de sus llaves y luego rebuscó en el interior, tomó una pequeña cajita y se giró hacia mí, nos sentamos sobre el piso de madera, con la caja entre nosotros.

— Cuando joven quería ser tatuador —comenzó y abrió la cajita. En el interior había un aparato con forma de pistola, pero era bastante extraño y tenía demasiados huecos. A un costado había un pequeño estuche sellado, en el interior un frasco con tinta color negro y algunas cosas para desinfectar. Frank tomó su pequeña pistola y luego con ella entre sus manos antes de mirarme—, quise ser muchas cosas… pero no logré ninguna, al menos no realmente.

Hice una mueca, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, ambos sabíamos que era un genial productor musical… pero él no quería producir la música, no quería editar para otras personas. Él quería componer, quería cantar, quería tocar su guitarra sobre un escenario y ser feliz. Ser un productor no era su plan. Y los años pasaban.

Lo miré titubeante, sin saber qué decir. Gracias a él yo había cumplido mi sueño, pero no le había regresado el favor. Era bastante inútil en ese aspecto, a decir verdad.

— Pero no quiero hablar de eso… quiero… sé que nos casaremos, sé que seremos jodidamente felices juntos pero… hay algo que siempre quise hacer junto a la persona a quien amo —dijo él, mirándome con esos ojos de cachorro a los que le habría ofrecido todo, incluso un riñón.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quiero… ¿hagámonos un tatuaje a juego? —probó, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerré mis párpados para no chillar, gritar o algo por el estilo. Quizá no había sido completamente sincero con él y no le había comentado ese pequeño detalle… los tatuajes se hacen con agujas y yo… yo les temo como la mierda.

— Por favor —dijo una vez más, mostrando un puchero en sus rosados labios, yo suspiré fuertemente y terminé por ceder.

Se trataba de algo bastante pequeño, para ser justos, pero su excusa era que tenía poca tinta. En su dedo medio y el mío había una línea curvada que quizá por sí sola no significaba mucho, pero al entrelazar nuestros dedos quedaba como un corazón. Era un detalle bastante lindo, pero mi dedo estaba rojo, y esa zona punzaba como un millar de ajugas. Y me había prometido a mí mismo no llorar, además era injusto, Frank apenas y había hecho una mueca al tatuar su propio dedo.

Frank dejó los instrumentos de lado y se acercó sobre el piso hacia mí, posó una mano a cada lado de mis caderas mientras alzaba su rostro para besar mis labios, lo recibí gustoso y pronto sus manos fueron a acariciar mi torso.

Y terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado en nuestra casa ahí, en el ático de la casa de los Iero. Cuando llegué al orgasmo, escuché a mamá comenzando a hablar de mi etapa de artista a los cuatro años y las risas de los demás.

Era genial saber que ahora teníamos a una familia completa respaldándonos, aunque la idea de la inminente boda me ponía los pelos de punta. Frank alzó su cabeza que mantenía recostada en mi pecho y sonrío con ojos adormilados, se alzó para besar mis labios una vez más y correspondí al instante.

Nuevamente las palabras sobraban.


	11. Capítulo X

La incómoda cena en la casa de los padres de Frank había tenido lugar hace un mes exacto ¿Y qué había sucedido durante ese mes? Nada fuera de lo común, excepto su madre y la mía apropiándose de una boda en la que ninguna de las dos estaba invitada —pero como madres que eran, asistirían de todas formas—. Sucedía que ellas sabían que nosotros no teníamos idea de cómo demonios planear una boda y se habían ofrecido. Yo quería negarme, pero Frank no me lo permitió.

Y fue una buena idea, como cada vez que Frank estaba de acuerdo con algo. Porque hoy, un mes después de ese día, se efectuaría la boda.

El lugar era enorme, estaba ubicado en la salida norte de Nueva York, una zona con bastante vegetación y gracias a la verde primavera, la ceremonia sería hecha en los jardines, al aire libre. Había capacidad para unas cien personas, aunque yo no conocía a tanta gente y estaba seguro que Frank tampoco. Muchos asientos, muchas flores, mucho… mucho de todo.

Y no nos habían dejado ayudar con ningún peso.

Y eso, claro, me hacía sentir como si las expectativas aumentaran un doscientos por ciento sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Frank y yo nos habíamos preocupado de nuestros trajes. Eran bastante parecidos, solo que mi solapa era más ancha, o creo que la suya… jamás me llevé bien con el sastre. Pero el traje lucía bastante bien.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que, luego de ducharnos habíamos partido al lugar. Había muchas personas terminando de preocuparse de los detalles y mamá al vernos, nos mandó a salones separados para cambiarnos de ropa. ¡Incluso teníamos maquillista! 

— Los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda —había dicho la pelirroja que se había encargado de mí. Lo cual era estúpido porque según yo sabía, esa regla sólo ejercía sobre novias y sus vestidos.

Una vez la chica terminó conmigo, se fue de la estancia diciendo que tenía que alizar el pelo de mamá y luego preparar a la señora Iero. Me puse de pie y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero, de inmediato llevé una mano a mi bolsillo. Las argollas que ambos habíamos escogido, estaban ahí. Gracias a Dios.

Caminé hacia la enorme ventana y sonreí al ver a Anthony llegar junto a Lyra, ella lucía bastante embarazada bajo ese vestido azul, según habían dicho cualquier día podría comenzar el trabajo de parto, la sola idea me ponía nervioso. Sonreí cuando creí que me miraban pero pronto siguieron su camino, era físicamente imposible que a su distancia, pudieran ver la ventana desde la cual yo estaba.

Me giré entonces y comencé a caminar en círculos al interior del lugar, repitiendo mentalmente cada línea de mis votos. No era algo demasiado extenso, pero era bastante importante. Muy importante, estaba seguro que si lo arruinaba, ni nuestras madres, ni Frank, me lo perdonarían jamás.

O quizás los nervios me estaban haciendo comenzar a exagerar.

Los habíamos escrito al mismo tiempo, pero yo no había leído los suyos y él no había siquiera mirado los míos. Aunque una vez, curioso, comencé a buscar ese papelito en donde él tenía anotado sus votos… me sorprendió, y me reprendió por eso.

 

— ¿Nervioso? —una inconfundible voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces y me giré hacia la puerta al tiempo que él la cerraba a sus espaldas. Se veía más guapo que nunca, con su cabello firmemente peinado sobre la cabeza y la fina barba que llevaba semanas cultivando, fuera de camino.

— No se supone que nos veamos antes de la ceremonia —dije imitando el tono de voz de mamá, él río y me aproximé a abrazarlo. Olía realmente bien—, estoy terriblemente nervioso.

— Somos dos… de hecho venía a proponerte que huyéramos juntos —sonrío frotando su nariz contra la mía—, más luego recordé que éramos nosotros los novios. Y que sería de mala educación.

— Sí… seguramente no nos perdonarían jamás… ¿viste el pastel? —pregunté, mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

— ¡Es enorme! Se supone que debemos partirlo, ¿sabes cortar pastel? —preguntó frunciendo sus cejas, y negué y ambos reímos un rato— Dios… ni siquiera sé bailar vals.

— Mamá quería que tomáramos clases de baile —suspiré caminando nuevamente hacia la ventana, con Frank en mis brazos, suspiré y él apoyó su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Ambos intentando acompasar nuestras respiraciones.

 No pasó mucho hasta que vinieron a interrumpirnos, dentro de diez minutos llegaría el ministro que oficiaría la boda y teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo. Al final decidimos que el señor Iero acompañaría a Frank al altar y mamá iría conmigo. Primero llegaría yo, y luego él. Los anillos se entregarían después de los votos y los votos después de recitar lo básico. Y después de todo eso tendríamos que besarnos frente a ellos. Luego venía la recepción donde escucharíamos las bendiciones de nuestras familias, amigos y los otros invitados, un vals, pastel, y no recuerdo qué más.

Era bastante complicado tener una boda, luego de aquel discurso que duró siete minutos sin pausas, Frank y yo habíamos decidido al mismo tiempo no casarnos nunca más.

— Primera y última vez —dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos fuera de la estancia.

— Primera y última vez —repitió él, soltando mis dedos cuando nos guiaron a lugares diferentes.

Mamá lucía bastante guapa, habían hecho un buen trabajo en su maquillaje y cabello, además ese vestido negro la hacía lucir mucho más joven.

— Espero que encuentres a una conquista en la boda de tu hijo —bromeé en cuanto mamá me vio entrar, se acercó a mí y besó mis mejillas antes de apresurarse a limpiar el labial, haciéndome cosquillas.

Nos quedamos charlando unos instantes hasta que fue tiempo. Mamá salió primero, fuera había un excelente clima y las personas mantenían una charla que no se detenía jamás. En el altar, un hombre mayor con una túnica color blanco sostenía un libro y miraba hacia él con gesto imperturbable. Anthony estaba de pie a un lado del altar y junto a él estaba Brian. Ambos padrinos de boda.

En cuanto mamá y yo salimos, todas las personas se giraron hacia nosotros y la música comenzó al instante, mamá tomó mi brazo y prácticamente me arrastró consigo hacia el altar.

Efectivamente se trataba de muchos rostros extraños, algunos los había visto un par de veces cuando había ido con Frank a la disquera, eran todos músicos, también habían muchas mujeres guapas y por mi parte algunas chicas de la escuela de arte que de seguro, mamá había contactado porque con suerte y podía recordar el nombre de la mitad de ellas, de todos modos les sonreí al pasar a su lado. Me detuve ante el ministro y nuevamente toqué mi bolsillo, las argollas seguían ahí.

Sólo unos minutos después Frank y el señor Iero repitieron el recorrido, ambos charlaban entre monosílabos y Frank sonreía nervioso. Más cuando nos miramos me mostró una sincera sonrisa, era espectacular.

Cuando Frank llegó hacia mi ambos nos encogimos de hombros y miramos de reojo hacia todas esas personas, sus manos encontraron las mías y enlazamos nuestros dedos mientras la voz del ministro comenzaba a hacerse escuchar.

— Tengo entendido que prepararon sus  votos, de ser así, este es momento —dijo el hombre. Yo tenía la garganta seca luego de haber recitado cada una de sus palabras, Frank también lo había hecho y había titubeado mucho menos que yo.

— Sí —se adelantó él y desde el interior de su chaqueta tomó un trozo de papel. El mismo que había escondido de mis ojos tantas veces—. Cuando apareciste ante mí… fue como una visión. Era increíble que después de haberme estado sintiendo tan solo… llegaras tú a destruir todo eso e instalarte en mi vida. Recuerdo nuestros primeros meses, siempre reíamos y siempre teníamos nuevos tema de conversación. Y hoy, diez años después seguimos encontrando nuevos temas y nuevas sonrisas. Dicen que una pareja no puede ser tu pareja y tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo… pero quien sea que haya dicho eso, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado… no conoces a Gerard.

Me quedé en silencio unos instantes, mis oídos palpitaban y en ese momento sólo éramos nosotros. Me sonrío con sus mejillas coloreadas y con un gesto del ministro, tomé mi propio papel para recitar mis votos.

— Dicen que el mundo rara vez cumple nuestros deseos, que la vida es injusta y que el ser humano está destinado a ser desgraciado. Quienes dicen eso… no saben lo que es amar, quienes dicen eso… no saben lo que es despertar cada mañana junto a Frank.  Toda mi vida estuve buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer y cuando más lo necesité, apareció. Frank salvó mi vida de muchas maneras, es él a quien le debo todo lo que soy hoy en día… y es a él a quien quiero dedicarle cada uno de mis segundos, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Para cuando terminé mi corazón mantenía un suave galope en mi pecho, nos miramos por unos instantes y estaba seguro de que no nos hacía falta la otra parte de la ceremonia, o las argollas ni nada de eso, pero había que cumplir el rol. Guardé mi papel y tomé sus manos cuando el ministro lo ordenó.

— Ahora, tú Frank Iero… ¿aceptas tomar a Gerard Way como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, alentarlo en sus días grises y compartir sus alegrías?

— Sí, acepto —dijo Frank, sin lugar a titubeos. Me sentí mucho más seguro.

— Y tú, Gerard Way… ¿aceptas a Frank Iero como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, alentarlo en sus días grises y compartir sus alegrías?

Las palabras del ministro parecían estar apagándose cada vez más bajo el murmullo en aumento de nuestros invitados, el mismo paisaje en torno a mi comenzó a fundirse con el cielo azul y los matices de cada flor, sentí como el piso se partía bajo mis pies y recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada, comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando las manos de Frank abandonaron las mías. Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo… ya no estaba frente al altar.

Mis ropas no eran un elegante traje y el lugar no era un lugar de ceremonias, ni siquiera era primavera. Me tardé unos instantes en reconocerlo pero estaba ahí, era la cafetería a la que solía ir cuando estudiaba en la facultad de ingeniería y el hombre ante mí… ese hombre bajito que lentamente se giraba con su café era…

Era Frank.

Sostuvo mi mirada durante unos instantes y mis ojos anhelantes parecieron no ser reconocidos por los suyos, como si fuera un simple desconocido pasó de mí y se encaminó hacia la salida.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Pronto lo supe… nunca había seguido a Frank, nunca había entablado una conversación con él, nunca nos habíamos conocido realmente… nunca había estado frente a él en el altar. Todo era… era mi cabeza, o quizá una visión.

Ese era el futuro que me esperaba si por un momento salía de mi patética y solitaria vida de auto lamentación y hacía algo radical. La estúpida depresión que me consumía era algo innecesario, no me pertenecía realmente. Mi vida gris no tenía por qué ser gris, con un poco de valentía podía lograr que Frank la pintara de colores.

Miré el reloj de pared, luego hacia la puerta. Frank acababa de salir por ella.

Podía hacerlo, podía hablarle, podía ser valiente por una vez en mi vida.

Era sólo una decisión, un segundo que podía cambiar nuestras vidas. Un solo segundo.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Debía actuar, debía actuar ahora.

— ¡Hey! —alcé la voz, abandonando la fila y corriendo hacia la salida. Empujé la puerta de cristal con uno de mis hombros y corrí hacia él, Frank estaba en la parada de autobús. Pronto llegué a su lado y él quitó un audífono cuando se giró hacia mí, con gesto interrogante— Hola, soy Gerard.

— Yo soy Frank —dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, un poco confundido. Sonreí—, Frank I…

— Iero, lo sé —dije, luego mordí mi labio. No se suponía que supiera eso, aunque si todo eso había sido mi imaginación, era posible que ese no fuese su apellido.

— ¿Cómo lo…? —preguntó un poco confundido, mi imaginación había acertado.

— ¿…sé? —le interrumpí, sin dejar de sonreír—. Tengo un par de clases con tu hermano Anthony, Anthony Iero.

— Oh, ¿y sueles terminar las frases de los demás? —preguntó ahora, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la B-12 pasaba de largo, Frank había decidido quedarse a charlar conmigo.

— Sí, es una mala costumbre —respondí, mordiendo mi labio, él río entonces.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café? —preguntó dejando el suyo  que ya estaba a la mitad en el piso.

— Sí, me encantaría —dije al instante, mientras lo seguía al interior de la cafetería.

Eran ese tipo de decisiones, cosas mínimas… algo que podría tomarte un solo minuto, son sesenta segundos los que necesitas para cambiar tu vida… sesenta segundos para hacer algo realmente grandioso, sesenta segundos para dejar de desperdiciar otros valiosos segundos en algo que no disfrutas, algo que no te gusta, algo que detestas…

Las oportunidades están al alcance de tu mano, sólo tienes que tomar una decisión.

¿Realmente quieres cambiar tu vida, o prefieres seguir lamentándote?

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

Terminado el 26/04/14

 


End file.
